


Felicitas

by TeamSharma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: February 2018: Hermione Granger-Weasley, successful minister for magic and mother of two children, is summoned to Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, for a parent-teacher meeting. Afterwards, nothing is the same anymore.(This story is written in German but I will translate it and post it in English soon.)Februar 2018: Hermine Granger-Weasley, erfolgreiche Zaubereiministerin und Mutter von zwei Kindern, wird zur Schulleiterin von Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall für ein Elterngespräch einbestellt. Danach ist nichts mehr wie es war.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Anmerkung:_   
>  _Diese Geschichte beginnt ein halbes Jahr nach dem Ende des 7. Buches. Sie ignoriert die Ereignisse in „Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind“, bezieht aber Informationen von Pottermore ein._

**Kapitel 1**

_Februar 2018_

Die letzten Strahlen der Februarsonne schienen noch schwach auf die alten Backsteinhäuser der Highfield Road, als sich in dem kleinen Ort Ottery St. Catchpole der Tag dem Ende zuneigte. Ein eisiger Wind hielt die Menschen von den Straßen fern und aus den Schornsteinen der Häuser quoll silbriger Rauch empor. 

Auch in dem Haus mit der hochgewachsenen Buchenhecke im Vorgarten brannte Feuer im Kamin und aus einem Fenster im Erdgeschoss drang ein merkwürdig grünes Licht. Wenn jemand von der Straße aus in der Lage gewesen wäre, durch die Hecke zu schauen, wäre ihm sicher die zierliche Frau mit den buschigen, braunen Haaren aufgefallen, die hektisch in der Küche umherwirbelte. Das Bekochen von Gästen gehörte nicht zu Hermine Granger-Weasleys Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, zumal sie inzwischen im Zubereiten von Mahlzeiten reichlich ungeübt war. 

Jahrelang hatte sie sich erfolgreich gegen den Vorschlag ihres Ehemanns Ronald Weasley gewehrt, endlich einen Hauselfen anzustellen. Aber als sie vor einiger Zeit das Amt der Zaubereiministerin übernommen hatte, war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als seinem Drängen nachzugeben. Schließlich war auch Ron im Scherzartikelladen seines Bruders George voll beschäftigt, und ihre beiden Kinder Rose und Hugo forderten die restliche Zeit des Paares. An einen geordneten Haushalt war längst nicht mehr zu denken, und so war eines Tages Danny, ein stolzer, aber eifriger Hauself, bei ihnen eingezogen und sorgte seitdem für einen reibungslosen Alltag im Hause Granger-Weasley. 

Um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, hatte Hermine auf eine exzellente Bezahlung des Elfen bestanden und lobte seine Leistungen manchmal mehr als er es verdient hatte. Im Großen und Ganzen hätte Danny es also nicht besser treffen können, und er dankte es dem Haus mit unerschütterlicher Loyalität und großem Fleiß. An diesem Abend ließ Hermine es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, selbst ein leckeres Essen zu kochen, dessen Rezept sie kürzlich in der _Hexenwoche_ gefunden hatte. Schließlich hatten Harry Potter und seine Frau Ginny nicht mehr oft die Gelegenheit, sie zu besuchen. 

Wie Hermine war auch Harry beruflich sehr eingespannt, besonders seit er die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium übernommen hatte. Seine Frau Ginny war als Korrespondentin für Quidditch-Spiele beim _Tagespropheten_ ebenfalls viel unterwegs, weshalb ihre gemeinsamen Treffen in letzter Zeit seltener geworden waren. Umso wichtiger war es Hermine, ein köstliches Mal für ihre Gäste zuzubereiten, doch die Hoffnung, dass ihr dies gelingen würde, schwand von Minute zu Minute mehr. 

Seufzend wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und fluchte leise, als aus einem der Töpfe erneut eine grüne Stichflamme emporstieg. Wieso hatte es in der _Hexenwoche_ so einfach geklungen? 

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Hermine?“ Ron schob seinen roten Haarschopf durch den Türspalt. „Irgendwie riecht es hier komisch.“ Er hob den Kopf in die Luft und schnupperte demonstrativ.

„Du kannst Harry und Ginny schon mal ein Glas Butterbier anbieten“, befahl ihm Hermine, verärgert über seine indirekte Kritik an ihren Kochkünsten. „Das Essen dauert nicht mehr lange.“ Sie reichte Ron Pfeffer und Salz und atmete tief durch, als sein Kopf wieder aus der Küche verschwunden war. „Danny?“, flüsterte sie leise. 

Ein vernehmlicher Knall erfüllte die Küche, dann stand Danny vor ihr, den kleinen Körper in einen warmen, grauen Mantel gehüllt und mit einem von Hermines wollenden Strickhüten auf dem Kopf. „Was kann Danny für die Herrin tun?“ Hermine hatte ihm diese unterwürfige Anrede nicht abgewöhnen können, so sehr sie es auch versucht hatte.

„Ach, Danny.“ Hermine sah verlegen zu den sprudelnden Töpfen auf dem Herd. „Ich weiß, du hast heute deinen freien Tag, aber da muss irgendein Fehler im Rezept sein…“ 

„Coc au vin?“ Danny lugte mit seinem für einen Elfen recht großen Kopf über die Töpfe, wobei sich feuchte Tropfen auf seinem Wollhut bildeten. „Hat die Herrin beim Marinieren einen Zauber verwendet?“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Hermine wurde rot und wischte sich die feuchten Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. „Ich hatte gestern keine Zeit, für das Essen einzukaufen.“

Der Hauself nickte wortlos, aber seine Miene zeigte deutlich, dass er Hermines Kochkünste für erbärmlich hielt. „Danny bräuchte etwas mehr Platz“, sagte er schließlich, was wohl heißen sollte, dass Hermine sich aus der Küche zu verziehen hatte. 

Also verschwand sie ins Badezimmer und machte sich daran, ihr durch den heißen Dampf ruiniertes Make-Up wieder zu korrigieren und ihre teilweise wild abstehenden Haare wieder in eine Frisur zu verwandeln. Als sie zurück in die Küche kam, standen eine dampfende Auflaufform und vier reichlich gefüllte Teller neben dem Herd, und ein lieblicher Duft erfüllte den Raum. 

Hermine warf dem Hauselfen einen dankbaren Blick zu und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs fischte sie einen Strauß weißer Rosen aus der Luft. „Damit du nicht mit leeren Händen zu Winky gehst“, sagte sie augenzwinkernd. „Habt einen schönen Abend zusammen.“

Danny verneigte sich tief und Hermine meinte, eine Spur Röte auf seinem gräulichen Gesicht zu entdecken. Ein kurzer Knall, dann war er verschwunden und Hermine widmete sich den vollen Tellern, solange das Essen noch heiß war. _“Wingardium Leviosa“_ , murmelte sie leise und öffnete die Küchentür, um die schwebenden Teller zum Esstisch zu dirigieren.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, schmeckte der Coc au Vin köstlich, und auch wenn sicher niemand davon ausging, dass Hermine das Mal selbst zubereitet hatte, waren die Freunde doch höflich genug, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. 

Während des Essens erzählte Ginny von zwei Quidditch-Spielen in der vorigen Woche, die aufgrund des schlechten Wetters zu einer wahren Schlammschlacht geworden waren. „Das Spiel gegen QC Liverpool dauerte 10 Stunden und ich war zum Schluss so durchgefroren, dass ich nicht mehr mitschreiben konnte.“ Ginny schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. „Harry musste früher sein Büro verlassen, um die Kinder zu versorgen, was an dem Tag wirklich schwierig war.“ Ginny gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie nicht glücklich darüber war, wie spät Harry in den letzten Wochen von der Arbeit gekommen war.

„Wir haben seit einiger Zeit einen Anstieg von Angriffen auf Muggel zu verzeichnen“, nahm Hermine ihren alten Freund in Schutz. „Das führt leider besonders im Amt für magische Strafverfolgung zu Überstunden.“

Harry nickte besorgt und legte seine Hand auf Ginnys. „Wir hoffen alle, dass es nur ein vorübergehendes Phänomen ist. Noch ist unklar, ob es nur eine zufällige Häufung ist, oder ob mehr dahinter steckt.“

„Man fragt sich ja, wo all die Todesser von früher abgeblieben sind“, warf Ron stirnrunzelnd ein. „Kaum war Voldemort besiegt, will es keiner mehr gewesen sein. Niemand hatte jemals irgendetwas gegen Muggel, und alle waren schon immer der Meinung, dass das Ministerium grundlegend reformiert werden müsste.“ 

„Bei vielen Familien sind muggelfeindliche Einstellungen über Generationen verankert“, pflichtete ihm Harry bei. „So etwas verändert sich nicht einfach, nur weil es keinen Anführer wie Voldemort mehr gibt.“

„Natürlich müsst ihr in der Aurorenzentrale etwas dagegen tun“, seufzte Ginny. „Das verstehe ich ja. Aber ich möchte nicht wie Mum enden, die sich Tag und Nacht um ihre Kinder kümmern musste, weil ihr Mann ständig Überstunden schob.“

„Mum hat das ja wohl ziemlich genossen“, grinste Ron. „Seitdem all ihre Kinder aus dem Haus sind, stürzt sie sich auf ihre Enkelkinder.“

„Zum Glück ist das so.“ Ginny nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Butterbier. „Manchmal wüsste ich gar nicht, was wir ohne sie machen sollten – und euch geht es sicher nicht anders“, fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Ron und Hermine hinzu. In der Tat hütete Molly gerade die jüngsten Sprösslinge Hugo und Lily, damit deren Eltern einen ungestörten Abend miteinander verbringen konnten.

„Ich befürchte, es wird noch eine Weile so weitergehen.“ Harry füllte sich noch einen zweiten Teller auf, bevor Ron ihm alles wegessen würde. „Bisher haben wir keinen der Attentäter gefasst.“

„Wir müssen das Problem von verschiedenen Seiten angehen.“ Hermine hatte erst am Nachmittag eine Besprechung mit ihren Abteilungsleitern wegen dieses Themas gehabt. „Neben der Verbrechensbekämpfung brauchen wir auch mehr Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und eine Intensivierung der Bildung an den Schulen. Zusätzlich zur Muggelkunde sollte es Projekte und Curricula geben. In der Schule erreichen wir die Menschen am besten - dort muss jeder hin.“

„Hast du schon mit McGonagall darüber gesprochen?“, erkundigte sich Ginny interessiert. „Das klingt nach einer guten Idee.“

„Nein, noch nicht.“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist noch zu unausgegoren und ich möchte erst einen Entwurf ausarbeiten, bevor…“

Ein klackerndes Geräusch an der Fensterscheibe unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung und Ron stand auf, um die aufgeregt vor dem Fenster umherflatternde Eule hereinzulassen. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…“, murmelte er, als er ein Pergament vom Fuß des Vogels löste. „Post von der Schulleiterin.“ Er drehte die Pergamentrolle auf die andere Seite. „Für uns beide“, fügte er hinzu und reichte Hermine das Dokument. 

Hermine verkniff sich die Frage, warum Ron die Nachricht nicht selbst lesen könnte und brach vorsichtig das Siegel auf. Sie erkannte sofort die energische Handschrift McGonagalls: 

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Granger-Weasley, sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley,_

_ich bitte Sie, sich am nächsten Dienstag um 16:30 Uhr in meinem Büro zu einem Elterngespräch einzufinden. Bitte geben Sie mir Bescheid, ob Sie den Termin wahrnehmen können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_   
_Leiterin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

„Sie möchte, dass wir nach Hogwarts kommen.“ Hermine rollte nachdenklich das Dokument wieder zusammen. „Zu einem Elterngespräch.“

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit Rose?“, fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste“, antwortete Hermine zögernd. Ihre Tochter war im letzten Sommer in Hogwarts eingeschult worden und Hermine hatte sie seitdem nur in den Weihnachtsferien gesehen. In der Tat war Rose ihr damals bedrückt und traurig vorgekommen, aber als Hermine nachgefragt hatte, war ihre Tochter ihr ausgewichen. Schließlich hatte Hermine es aufgegeben – in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihre gedrückte Stimmung schon wieder geben würde. Gab es einen Zusammenhang mit McGonagalls Brief, oder ging es der Schulleiterin um etwas anderes? „Ist es jetzt üblich, Elterngespräche in Hogwarts zu führen?“, fragte Hermine in die Runde.

„Uns hat sie noch nicht angeschrieben.“ Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Aber wenn mit Rose etwas Gravierendes wäre, hätte Albus es uns sicher gesagt. Die beiden sind schließlich im selben Jahrgang.“

Hermine nickte, wenig überzeugt. „Kannst du es denn einrichten am nächsten Dienstag?“, wandte sie sich an Ron. 

Ron nippte umständlich an seinem Butterbier. „Kannst du da nicht allein hingehen, Hermine? Du hattest schon immer den besseren Draht zu McGonagall…“

Hermines Miene verdüsterte sich, bevor er ausgesprochen hatte. Ron war ein wunderbarer Vater, aber immer, wenn ein Problem auftauchte, verdrückte er sich und überließ Hermine die Angelegenheit. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und brachte die Eulenpost ins Arbeitszimmer, um das Thema für beendet zu erklären. Sie hatte wenig Lust, sich in Anwesenheit von Harry und Ginny mit Ron zu streiten. 

Doch für ihre Gäste war das Thema damit keineswegs beendet. „Hast du denn am Dienstag einen wichtigen Termin, Ron?“ erkundigte sich Ginny, als Hermine sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. „Das Wohl deiner Tochter liegt dir doch bestimmt auch am Herzen“, fügte sie in vorwurfsvollem Ton hinzu.

Ron, der sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte, reagierte unwirsch. „Es ist völlig überflüssig, wenn wir da beide hingehen“, verteidigte er sich, ohne Hermine anzusehen. „Schule war noch nie mein Ding, das wisst ihr doch.“

Hermine ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie auf seine Bemerkung einging, aber es gelang ihr nicht, sich zurückzuhalten. „Hier geht es aber nicht um dich, Ron“, sagte sie spitz. „Es geht um unsere Tochter.“

„Das weiß ich selbst“, schoss Ron zurück. „Aber das Gespräch läuft garantiert besser, wenn du da allein hingehst, Hermine. Schließlich kannst du viel besser mit McGonagall. Ihr versteht euch blind, das war schon immer so.“ Wütend füllte er sich das restliche Essen auf seinen Teller. „Außerdem muss ich mir von der Frau nicht sagen lassen, dass unsere Tochter zu wenig lernt oder sonst irgendwelche Probleme macht.“

„Du gehst natürlich gleich davon aus, dass Rose irgendetwas falsch gemacht hat“, ereiferte sich Hermine. „Wenn du so an das Gespräch herangehst, kann da auch nichts Gutes bei herauskommen.“

„Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich besser, wenn du erst einmal allein hingehst, Hermine“, griff Harry vorsichtig ein. „McGonagall hat Ron und mich zwar immer sehr geschätzt, aber du musst zugeben, dass du schon immer einen besonderen Draht zu ihr hattest. “

„Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?“ Hermine registrierte verärgert, dass sie errötete. „Nur weil sie mir damals den Zeitumkehrer geliehen hat?“ Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Ginny, die jedoch nur wissend lächelte. 

„Wir können ja alles besprechen, sobald du zurück bist“, schlug Ron vor, der merkte, dass er Oberwasser bekam. 

Hermine setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber ihr war bewusst, dass der Rest des Abends ruiniert sein würde, wenn sie nicht nachgab. „Na gut“, lenkte sie ein und stand auf, um das Dessert zu servieren. „Ich wünschte nur, McGonagall hätte irgendeine Andeutung gemacht, worum es geht.“

 

* * *

 

 

An den folgenden Tagen musste Hermine immer wieder über den eigenartigen Brief von Professor McGonagall nachdenken. Warum hatte die Schulleiterin nicht geschrieben, worum es ging? War es einfach nur ihre kurzangebundene Art, oder war die Sache so belanglos, dass sie nicht weiter erwähnenswert war? Oder war es gar so schlimm, dass McGonagall sie nicht schon im Vorhinein beunruhigen wollte? 

Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, das spürte Hermine, auch wenn ihre Freunde so taten, als ginge es um eine Bagatelle. Immerhin schien es nichts Dringendes sein, denn dann hätte McGonagall sie sofort einbestellt. 

Hermine war froh, dass die Grübelei bald ein Ende haben würde, als sie am Dienstagnachmittag pünktlich vor die Tore von Hogwarts apparierte. Sie war nach der Arbeit noch kurz zu Hause gewesen, um sich umzuziehen, da sie nicht den Eindruck erwecken wollte, die Schule als Ministerin zu besuchen. In aller Eile hatte sie nach einem nachtblauen, wollenen Umhang gegriffen, der ihr nun schwer um die Schultern fiel. Wenigstens war er warm.

Hermine fühlte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust klopfen, als sie durch das Tor zu ihrer alten Schule trat. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen und über dem Gelände wehte ein Wind, der sie frösteln ließ. Mit hochgestelltem Kragen stapfte sie den Weg zur Schule hoch und merkte, wie ihr beim Anblick des alten Schlosses sofort wieder wärmer wurde. In ihrer Funktion als Zaubereiministerin war sie zwar öfter in Hogwarts zu Gast, aber zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Schulabschluss kam sie aus privaten Gründen hierher. 

Der See unten im Tal war zugefroren und Hermine konnte aus der Ferne eine Horde von Schülern erkennen, die sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen bewarfen. Am Ufer dieses Sees hatte sie oft gesessen, meistens mit einem Buch in der Hand, und hatte eifrig Zaubersprüche auswendig gelernt. Sie kannte jeden Winkel und jeden Grashalm dieses Geländes, schließlich hatte sie mit Harry und Ron oft die offiziellen und inoffiziellen Wege des Schlosses erkundet. 

Hermine hätte den Schülern gern noch eine Weile zugeschaut, aber sie war spät dran und wollte McGonagall nicht warten lassen. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen betrat sie die große Halle und ein neuer Hausmeister, den Hermine noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, führte sie am Wasserspeier vorbei zum Büro der Schulleiterin. 

„Mrs. Granger-Weasley.“ Professor McGonagall war von ihrem Schreibtisch aufgestanden, als sie das leise Scharren der sich aufwärts windenden Wendeltreppe zu ihrem Büro vernommen hatte. „Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten.“ 

Hermine spürte ein nervöses Ziehen in der Brust, als sie der Schulleiterin gegenüberstand. Beim Blick in das kluge Gesicht mit den lebhaften Augen war ihr, als sei seit ihrem letzten Schultag keine Zeit vergangen. Professor McGonagall trug einen langen grünen Umhang, dessen samtartiger Stoff im Licht der Kerzen schimmerte, und ihre schwarzen Haare waren wie üblich zu einem festen Knoten zusammengebunden. Auch die quadratischen Brillengläser verliehen ihr etwas Puritanisches, aber so streng ihre äußere Erscheinung auch war, vermochte sie doch das feurige Temperament darunter kaum zu verbergen. 

Die Tatsache, dass etwa 30 Prozent der Hexen und Zauberer ab dem 60. Lebensjahr kaum noch zu altern schienen, war eines der Forschungsprojekte, die Hermine in diesem Jahr in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Die Ursache für die unterschiedlichen Alterungsprozesse bei Magiern war noch völlig ungeklärt, wenngleich es verschiedene Theorien dazu gab, die von einer genetischen Prädisposition ausgingen. Albus Dumbledore hatte dieses Gen ganz sicher besessen, genauso wie Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch und Minerva McGonagall. Andere Magier, wie zum Beispiel Arthur und Molly Weasley, schienen hingegen normal zu altern wie Muggel auch. Hermine hatte sich oft gefragt, ob sie wohl zu den 30 Prozent oder zu den 70 Prozent gehörte, aber die Natur würde dieses Geheimnis erst lüften, wenn sie ihren 59. Geburtstag überschritten hatte. 

„Mein Mann ist leider beruflich verhindert“, erklärte Hermine rasch, als sie den fragenden Blick der Schulleiterin bemerkte. „Wir dachten, es wäre besser, wenn ich allein komme, als den Termin noch einmal zu verschieben.“

Professor McGonagall schien nicht erfreut über die Nachricht zu sein, kommentierte sie jedoch nicht weiter. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?“, fragte sie stattdessen und wies auf einen Sessel am Kamin. „Setzen Sie sich sich, Mrs. Granger-Weasley."

„Gern, vielen Dank.“ Hermine nahm in dem Sessel Platz und sah sich in dem großen Büro um. Der runde Raum hatte seit Beginn von Hermines Schulzeit einige Veränderungen erfahren. Schon Severus Snape hatte Albus Dumbledores verspielte, summende Instrumente entfernen lassen und sie durch allerlei furchteinflößende Gerätschaften ersetzt. Minerva McGonagall hingegen bevorzugte es schlicht und übersichtlich. An den Wänden reihten sich Bücherregale, die nur durch die zahlreichen Porträts ehemaliger Schulleiter unterbrochen wurden. Auf dem großen Schreibtisch, hinter dem ein großes Porträt von Albus Dumbledore hing, stapelten sich Berge von Papieren, bei denen es sich um Klassenarbeiten zu handeln schien. 

Hermine begrüßte höflich ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter, der ihr aus seinem Porträt freundlich zunickte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung lehnte Dumbledore sich sogleich wieder in seinem Rahmen zurück und schloss wie seine schlummernden Kolleginnen und Kollegen die Augen. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen, mit mir über Rose zu sprechen“, begann Hermine nervös, als Professor McGonagall ihr eine Tasse Tee reichte. „Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Schlimmes?“

Die Tatsache, dass die Schulleiterin ihr nicht umgehend widersprach, beunruhigte Hermine nur noch mehr. Professor McGonagalls Miene ließ mit keiner Regung erkennen, worum es ging, und so blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, bis die ältere Hexe neben ihr Platz genommen hatte. 

_Incendio_. Mit einer sanften Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs ließ Professor McGonagall das Kaminfeuer weiß aufglühen und es verbreitete sich eine wohlige Wärme im Raum. „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir gleich zur Sache kommen“, begann sie, nachdem sie sich einen Ingwerkeks genommen hatte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Ihre Tochter Rose.“

„Sorgen?“ Hermine stellte ihre Teetasse klappernd auf ihrer Untertasse ab. „Warum Sorgen?“

„Es ist…“ Professor McGonagalls grüne Augen schauten Hermine ernst an. „Es scheint ihr hier nicht gut zu gehen.“

„Warum denn nicht?“ Der durchdringende Blick der Professorin machte Hermine Angst. „Kommt sie denn mit dem Lehrstoff nicht zurecht?“

Bei ihrer Bemerkung huschte die Spur eines Lächelns über Professor McGonagalls Gesicht. „Sie ist Ihre Tochter, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Natürlich kommt sie mit dem Stoff mehr als gut zurecht.“

Hermine lehnte sich erleichtert in ihrem Sessel zurück. Das war es also nicht. Sie konnte sich noch gut an ihre eigenen Versagensängste erinnern, obgleich sie damals die Klassenbeste gewesen war. Aber gute Schulleistungen und Ängste hingen manchmal nicht unmittelbar zusammen. Schließlich war es kein Zufall gewesen, dass Hermines Irrwicht im dritten Schuljahr ausgerechnet die Gestalt von Professor McGonagall angenommen hatte, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie in allen Tests durchgefallen wäre. Ob Rose ähnliche Sorgen quälten? 

„Traut Rose sich zu wenig zu?“, hakte Hermine nach. „Oder findet sie keine Freunde?“

Professor McGonagall blickte nachdenklich in das knisternde Holz im Kamin. „Anfangs hat Rose noch viel mit Albus Potter zusammen unternommen, aber schon bald hat sie sich mehr und mehr von ihren Klassenkameraden zurückgezogen, auch von Albus. Er unternimmt jetzt mehr mit Scorpius Malfoy.“

Draco Malfoys Sohn? Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Das würde Harry nicht gefallen. War Scorpius nicht nach Slytherin gekommen? „Aber Rose war doch so froh, dass der Hut sie nach Gryffindor geschickt hat…“ 

„Das ist auch so geblieben“, stellte Professor McGonagall klar, ehe Hermine ihren Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte. „Das Problem scheint mir anderer Natur zu sein. Hat Ihre Tochter in ihren Briefen jemals erwähnt, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts sein möchte?“ 

„Nein.“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Es war für sie unvorstellbar, dass ihre Tochter sich hier nicht wohlfühlen könnte. Sie selbst war früher überglücklich gewesen, in Hogwarts sein zu dürfen. „Mir ist in den Weihnachtsferien nur aufgefallen, dass sie abgenommen hat und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie etwas bedrückt“, gab Hermine zu. „Aber sie ist meinen Fragen ausgewichen und ich habe schließlich aufgehört, mich damit zu beschäftigen.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn, als Reue sie überkam. „Warum habe ich nicht nachgehakt?“

Professor McGonagall erhob sich und trat mit ihrer Teetasse ans Fenster. Draußen hatte leichter Schneefall eingesetzt und die weißen Flocken tanzten im Licht der Fackeln, bevor sie sachte auf den Boden fielen. „Ich habe Ihre Tochter mehrfach auf meinen Eindruck angesprochen“, sagte sie und wandte ihr Gesicht wieder Hermine zu. „Auch mir ist sie jedes Mal ausgewichen. Aber in der letzten Woche ist sie während des Nachsitzens plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen und hat mich angefleht, sie nach Hause zu schicken.“

Hermines starrte Professor McGonagall entgeistert an. So schlimm war es? Warum hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass es ihrer Tochter so schlecht ging? 

„Rose hat mir nur sehr stockend erzählt, was sie bedrückt, und manches musste ich mir zusammenreimen“, fuhr Professor McGonagall fort. „Aber aus ihren Worten habe ich geschlossen, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihre Eltern macht.“

„Um… uns?“ Hermine ließ fast ihre Tasse fallen. „Aber…“

„Sie hat Angst, dass Sie und Mr. Weasley sich trennen werden“, erklärte Professor McGonagall in einem für sie ungewöhnlich empathischen Tonfall. „Sie erzählte mir, dass sie zu Hause immer versucht habe zu schlichten, wenn es Streit zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Mann gab. Aber seit sie hier sei, könne sie dies nicht mehr tun. Deshalb würden sich ihre Eltern nun wohl scheiden lassen.“

Hermine sackte tiefer in ihren Sessel. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt. Wie hatte sie das nicht bemerken können? Wie hatte sie übersehen können, dass ihre elfjährige Tochter die Verantwortung fühlte, ihre Familie zur retten? 

„Natürlich geht mich das Verhältnis zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Mann nichts an...“ Professor McGonagall war jetzt neben sie getreten. „Aber ich rate Ihnen, Ihre Tochter zu entlasten, unabhängig davon, wie recht oder unrecht sie mit ihrer Befürchtung hat.“

Hermine nickte stumm. Sie fühlte sich so beschämt. Nicht nur, dass sie über sich selbst enttäuscht war, sie schämte sich auch vor Professor McGonagall. Wie keinen anderen Menschen hatte sie ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin immer beeindrucken wollen. Professor McGonagall war stets ihr großes Vorbild gewesen und mehr als alle anderen hatte Hermine ihr beweisen wollen, was für eine begabte Hexe und was für eine mutige Person sie war. Und nun saß sie hier und hatte komplett versagt – als Mutter und als Ehefrau. 

Professor McGonagall schien zu ahnen, was in ihr vorging, denn Hermine fühlte plötzlich eine tröstende Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Wir können nicht immer alles richtig machen im Leben“, sagte die Lehrerin mitfühlend. „Das gilt für uns alle.“ Als Hermine aufblickte, zog sie ihre Hand fort und nahm wieder in ihrem Sessel Platz. „Wichtig ist, dass wir uns bemühen.“

Hermine hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sich zu erklären. „Ron und ich streiten uns, seit wir uns kennen“, sagte sie, als ob das die Sache besser machen würde. „Das gehörte einfach zu uns und ich habe mir nie etwas dabei gedacht. Ich liebte Ron ja trotzdem…“ 

Hermine wagte einen Blick zu Professor McGonagall, die ihr aufmerksam zuzuhören schien. Es gab Dinge, über die sie noch nie mit jemanden gesprochen hatte, weil es sicher niemand verstanden hätte. „Wenn man… Wenn man durchgemacht hat, was wir durchgemacht haben…“, erklärte sie zögernd, „dann entfernt man sich so sehr von der Welt, dass man den Eindruck hat, niemand anderes könnte jemals nachvollziehen, was in einem vorgeht… Nur Ron und Harry konnten das. Wir wussten voneinander, was wir erlebt haben, wir waren dabei… Und über eine lange Zeit, besonders als wir nach den Horkruxen gesucht haben, hatten wir nur uns.“

„Natürlich.“ Zu Hermines Überraschung lag keinerlei Urteil in Professor McGonagalls Stimme. Sie schien voll und ganz zu verstehen, vielleicht, weil sie selbst schon mehrere Kriege überlebt hatte. 

„Damals war es für mich das Natürlichste der Welt mit Ron zusammenzukommen“, fuhr Hermine fort, ermutigt durch McGonagalls Reaktion. „In unserer Welt gab es irgendwie nur uns drei. Harry war von Anfang an wie ein Bruder für mich, Ron hingegen hat mich gereizt, hat mich zur Weißglut getrieben, hat mich begehrt, hat mich bewundert und unterstützt.“ Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Er ist ein toller Mensch“, fügte sie ein wenig trotzig hinzu. „Ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt, aber…“ Sie rang nach den richtigen Worten. „Aber letztlich… leben wir doch in verschiedenen Welten.“ 

Es war schwer, sich die Wahrheit einzugestehen. Schließlich hatten sie Kinder zusammen und Hermine konnte nicht einfach gehen oder bleiben, wie es ihr beliebte. „Seit er den Scherzartikelladen von George mit übernommen hat, ist es noch schlimmer geworden“, seufzte sie. „Ron ist oft so pragmatisch und oberflächlich. Er versteht gar nicht, was ich meine, wenn ich mir um etwas Sorgen mache. Entweder er bagatellisiert die Dinge, oder wir streiten uns…“

„Mrs. Granger-Weasley…“ Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Hände in den Schoß gelegt und machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weitersprach. „Sie sind eine brillante Hexe. Aber Brillanz macht oft einsam. Eine Führungsposition macht ebenfalls einsam. Und auch die Folgen des Kampfes gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger werden Sie Zeit Ihres Lebens begleiten. Für jemanden wie Sie wird es immer schwierig sein, sich in einem anderen Menschen wirklich wiederzufinden.“

Hermine schluckte schwer. Es war für sie in der Tat schwierig, Menschen zu finden, denen sie sich wirklich nah fühlte. Dabei war es keineswegs so, dass sie keine Freunde hatte, im Gegenteil. Allein durch die Familie der Weasleys war Hermine Teil eines großen Freundeskreises, und sie wusste auch, dass Ginny und Harry immer für sie da sein würden. 

Ihr war klar, dass es liebe Menschen um sie herum gab, die ihr etwas bedeuteten und denen sie etwas bedeutete. Aber es gab Bereiche in ihrem Herzen und in ihren Gedanken, wo ihr kaum jemand folgen konnte oder wollte. Anderen Menschen war sie oft zu kompliziert oder zu abgehoben, und wenn sie begeistert über bestimmte Fragen philosophierte, die sie irgendwo gelesen hatte, nahm sie kaum jemand ernst. 

Hermine wollte auf keinen Fall undankbar erscheinen, denn ihr war nur zu bewusst, wie viel Glück sie im Leben gehabt hatte. Sie hatte zwei tolle Kinder und sie war eine erfolgreiche und beliebte Zaubereiministerin. Menschen schätzten und mochten sie, jedenfalls in der Regel. Aber die Momente in ihrem Leben, in denen sie jemand inspiriert und berührt hatte, in denen sie sich in einem anderen Menschen wiedergefunden hatte, waren äußert rar gesät. Die Welt der Bücher, die Welt des Lernens, die Welt der Logik, des Schlussfolgerns und Entdeckens… hierhin folgte ihr niemand. 

Professor McGonagall saß nach wie vor ruhig in ihrem Sessel und beobachtete Hermine durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser. Hermine erinnerte sich noch gut, wie oft sie als Schülerin mit glühenden Wangen an das Büro ihrer Lehrerin für Verwandlung geklopft hatte, weil sie eine Frage hatte, oder weil ihr eine Idee gekommen war, oder weil ihr ein Widerspruch zwischen zwei Theorien aufgefallen war. Professor McGonagall hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal abgewiesen, sie war immer auf ihre Fragen eingegangen, auch wenn sie noch so nebensächlich gewesen waren. Weil sie verstanden hatte, dass Hermine ein Gegenüber brauchte. 

Die Mädchen in Hermines Schlafsaal hatten sie damals aufgezogen, weil sie McGonagall so oft zitiert hatte. Insbesondere Lavender und Parvati hatten sie manchmal geneckt, dass sie in ihre Lehrerin verknallt sei. Natürlich hatte sie das abgestritten. Aber abends, wenn sie im Dunkeln in ihrem Bett lag, hatte sie sich oft vorgestellt, wie Professor McGonagall sie zu sich rufen würde und ihr unter Tränen beichten würde, dass sie ihre Lieblingsschülerin sei, obwohl es ihr eigentlich so wichtig sei, niemanden vorzuziehen. 

Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie Professor McGonagall aus einer brenzligen Situation rettete, am besten eine lebensgefährliche, und wie die Lehrerin ihr bis zum Ende ihrer Tage dankbar sein würde. Sie malte sich aus, wie Professor McGonagall ihr ihre intimsten Geheimnisse anvertraute, oder wie sie Hermine, als diese von ihren Alpträumen berichtete, in ihrem Bett schlafen ließ. Und einmal hatte sie sich sogar vorgestellt, dass sie sie geküsst hatte. 

All diese Phantasien hatten Hermine nie wirklich beunruhigt. So gut wie alle Mädchen in ihrer Klasse schwärmten für jemanden. Oft waren es Lehrer oder Lehrerinnen, manchmal auch Rockstars oder andere Prominente. Es schien genauso ein Teil des Schullebens zu sein wie die Unterrichtsfächer, und Hermine war überzeugt gewesen, dass es mit dem Schulabschluss ebenso verschwinden würde wie alle anderen Erfahrungen in Hogwarts. 

Und tatsächlich hatte Hermine nach ihrem Schulabschluss einen großen, dicken Strich unter ihr Leben in Hogwarts gemacht. Sie wollte beruflich erfolgreich sein, sie wollte heiraten und Kinder bekommen, und all das war ihr auch gelungen. Sie hatte wesentliche Veränderungen für die magische Gemeinschaft herbeigeführt, auf die sie stolz war. Sie hatte wichtige Gesetzesänderungen erwirkt, sie hatte die Elfenrechte verbessert und die Diffamierung von Werwölfen abgeschafft. Und sie hatte geholfen, das Ministerium von einem korrupten Klüngelhaufen in eine ordentlich arbeitende Behörde zu verwandeln. 

„Wahrscheinlich tue ich Ron Unrecht“, überlegte Hermine laut. „Sie haben Recht, Professor. Es ist für mich schwierig, jemanden zu finden, von dem ich mich voll und ganz verstanden fühle. Vielleicht erwarte ich zu viel von Ron...“ Hermine zögerte, dann schaute sie Professor McGonagall gerade ins Gesicht. „Aber Sie, Professor, Sie waren mir immer ein Gegenüber“, sagte sie mit großer Dankbarkeit. „Also ist es nicht unmöglich, oder?“

Es war das erste Mal in den 27 Jahren, die sie sich kannten, dass Hermine Professor McGonagall erröten sah. „Es freut mich, dass Sie das sagen, Mrs. Granger-Weasley“, antwortete sie, während sie mit ihrer Hand über die Polsterlehne fuhr. „Als Lehrerin wünscht man sich, das für seine Schüler zu sein.“

Hermine fragte sich, ob Professor McGonagall wohl jemals ein Gegenüber für sich gefunden hatte, jemanden, der sie voll und ganz verstand. Angeblich war die Professorin einmal verheiratet gewesen, aber der Ehemann war wohl nur wenige Jahre nach der Hochzeit an der Begegnung mit einer giftigen Tentakelpflanze gestorben. Ob dieser Mann ihr ein Gegenüber gewesen war? „Professor McGonagall?“

„Ja?“ Die Schulleiterin blickte abrupt auf, überrascht vom Tonfall in Hermines Stimme. 

Hermine merkte, wie Hitze in ihr Gesicht schoss. „Sie sind inzwischen die einzige Lehrkraft in Hogwarts, die mich noch mit meinem Nachnamen anspricht…“ 

„Oh…“ Professor McGonagall erhob sich und streckte Hermine ihre langgliedrige Hand entgegen. „Minerva“, sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Hermine ergriff dankbar die angebotene Hand. „Hermine“, erwiderte sie und versuchte, in den Händedruck all die Wertschätzung und Zuneigung zu legen, die sie für die ältere Frau empfand. „Wenn Sie erlauben, Minerva, würde ich jetzt gern zu meiner Tochter gehen.“

„Natürlich. Tun Sie das.“ Minerva McGonagall begleitete sie aus dem Büro. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Hermine.“

„Nochmals vielen Dank für diesen Termin.“ Hermine reichte ihr zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand. „Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen.“


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

 

Fast zwei Stunden saß Hermine am Bett ihrer Tochter und sprach mit ihr über deren Sorgen und Ängste. Hermines Erklärung, dass Rose weder die Verantwortung noch die Macht hatte, die Ehe ihrer Eltern zu beeinflussen, schien diese in größere Verzweiflung zu stürzen als die Schuldgefühle darüber, ihren Eltern in Hogwarts nicht helfen zu können. 

„Das Wichtigste ist“, betonte Hermine immer wieder, „dass dein Papa und ich dich beide über alles lieben. Und das wird auch immer so bleiben. Ehepaare streiten sich manchmal, aber das heißt nicht automatisch, dass sie sich trennen wollen.“ Hermine konnte ihrer Tochter weder versprechen, dass sie mit Ron zusammenblieb, noch konnte sie ihr ein Mitspracherecht bei dieser Entscheidung gewähren. Alles, was sie ihr zusagen konnte, war, dass für sie, und auch für Ron, das Wohl der Kinder an erster Stelle stand. 

Obgleich Rose zum Schluss ganz rotgeweinte Augen hatte, war Hermine recht zuversichtlich, dass das Gespräch ihrer Tochter gutgetan hatte. Immerhin hatte Rose gegen Ende ihrer Unterhaltung etwas versöhnlicher gewirkt und auch aktiv körperliche Zuwendung bei ihrer Mutter gesucht. Wenigstens musste sie ihre Last nun nicht mehr allein tragen. 

Auf dem Rückweg zum Tor musste Hermine noch viel über das Gespräch mit Rose nachdenken. Wie seltsam, dass ausgerechnet ihre Tochter sie auf Fragen stieß, die sie sich selbst lange nicht gestellt hatte. War sie noch glücklich mit ihrem Leben? Wohin hatte sich die Beziehung mit Ron entwickelt? War es noch das, was sie wollte?

Noch am selben Abend berichtete Hermine Ron von ihrem Termin in Hogwarts. Wie sie war auch Ron entsetzt über Roses Gedankengänge, verstand allerdings nicht, warum sie sich solche Sorgen machte. „Wir haben uns doch immer gestritten“, sagte er achselzuckend. „Du bist manchmal zu kompliziert und ich bin dir manchmal zu einfach.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich über den Nasenrücken. „Mum und Dad streiten sich auch oft, aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie sich scheiden lassen wollen.“

Hermine sagte dazu nichts. Je länger sie über McGonagalls Worte nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde ihr, dass ihre Tochter etwas spürte, was sie sich selbst nicht eingestanden hatte. Es ging nicht nur um ihre ständigen Streitereien. Im Grunde lebten Ron und sie schon seit Jahren aneinander vorbei und nur wenn sie über die Vergangenheit sprachen, waren sie sich wieder nah. Aber reichte die Verbindung über die Vergangenheit noch für eine gemeinsame Zukunft? 

In dieser Nacht lag Hermine neben Ron noch lange wach und grübelte darüber nach, was sie sich eigentlich in einer Ehe wünschte. Ron war ihre erste und letzte Beziehung und sie konnte keine Vergleiche anstellen. Wie lösten ihre Eltern wohl ihre Probleme miteinander? Oder Arthur und Molly? Oder Harry und Ginny?

Hermine sehnte sich nach ein wenig Rückzug, um die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf sortieren zu können, aber in den folgenden Wochen überschlugen sich die Ereignisse im Ministerium. In verschiedenen Städten Englands kam es zu weiteren Anschlägen auf Muggel und sowohl Harry als auch andere Amtsleiter berichteten, dass bei allen Anschlägen Spuren von Magie nachzuweisen waren. Die Premierministerin der Muggel hatte sich schon zweimal bei Hermine gemeldet, was noch nie vorgekommen war, weil sie über die Ereignisse zurecht beunruhigt war. 

„Wir haben in diesen Zeiten auch ein globales Problem mit Populismus, Rassismus und Fremdenfeindlichkeit“, berichtete sie Hermine in einem Krisengespräch. „Aber diese neuen Anschläge passen nicht in das Muster, das wir hier haben. Das sind Ihre Leute und ich fordere Sie dringend auf, das zu unterbinden.“

Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu versprechen, im Ministerium eine abteilungsübergreifende Task Force zu bilden, die sich mit den Anschlägen beschäftigte. „Ich möchte, dass du die Leitung übernimmst“, informierte sie Harry, sobald sie vom Gespräch mit der Premierministerin zurück war. „Such dir deine Leute selbst aus und ich werde sie vorübergehend für die Task Force freistellen. Mindestens 70 Prozent deiner Leute sollten aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung stammen, der Rest aus anderen Abteilungen.“

Harry notierte sich sofort ein paar Namen, die er Hermine zeigte. „Wir können immer noch nicht sagen, ob die Anschläge miteinander zusammenhängen, oder ob sich die Leute einfach nur gegenseitig damit anstacheln“, berichtete er und legte Hermines Schreibfeder zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Aber dass den Anschlägen muggelfeindliche Motive zugrunde liegen, steht außer Frage.“

„Ich benötige einen wöchentlichen Bericht von dir.“ Hermine suchte einen Stapel Unterlagen für Harry zusammen und überreichte sie ihm. „Außerdem soll Katie Bell eine breite Öffentlichkeitskampagne starten. Wir brauchen Flyer, wir brauchen Veranstaltungen und wir brauchen eine klare Stellungnahme gegen Muggelfeindlichkeit in der Presse.“ Hermine war bewusst, wie schwierig es war, eine Öffentlichkeitskampagne für eine Gemeinschaft durchzuführen, die im Verborgenen lebte. Aber das Ministerium hatte seine Methoden und Katie Bell war eine sehr erfahrene Kampagnenleiterin. 

Harry kritzelte noch weitere Namen auf seine Liste für die Task Force, dann packte er seine Sachen zusammen und klemmte sich Hermines Papierstapel unter den Arm. „Wolltest du nicht auch ein spezielles Projekt in Hogwarts anbieten?“, fragte er, als er schon den Türdrücker in der Hand hielt.

„Ja, das stimmt“, Hermine nickte zerstreut. „Ich werde McGonagall noch heute eine Eule schicken.“

 

* * *

 

Minerva McGonagalls Antwort kam postwendend und Hermine verschob zwei Termine, um sich am folgenden Tag mit ihr treffen zu können. Eigentlich hatte sie Minerva ins Ministerium eingeladen, aber da diese die Schule aus organisatorischen Gründen nicht verlassen konnte, fand Hermine sich um 9 Uhr morgens erneut vor den Toren von Hogwarts ein.

Dichter Nebel schwebte über dem feuchten Gras, als Hermine durch das große Schulgelände spazierte. Die Sonne war noch nicht über die Wipfel der Bäume getreten und Hermine zog sich den Umhang enger um die Schultern, als sie sich ein weiteres Mal mit dem schottischen Klima konfrontiert sah. Ihr Umhang war zwar warm, aber das dunkelgraue Kostüm darunter nur fürs Büro geeignet. 

Der Schulbetrieb war in vollem Gange, als Hermine den Pfad zum Schloss hinaufstieg. Alle saßen längst in ihren Klassen und Hermine blickte ein wenig wehmütig zu den Türmen hoch. Sie musste über sich selbst lachen, als sie Licht in Sybill Trelawneys Turmzimmer sah und fast die armen Schüler beneidete, die in dem von schweren Düften benebelten Raum versuchten, Teeblätter oder ähnliches zu lesen. Wenn ihr früher jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie sich einmal in den Wahrsage-Unterricht von Professor Trelawney zurücksehen würde, hätte sie bestimmt erwogen, ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. 

Hermine war äußerst gespannt, was Minerva McGonagall wohl zu ihren Plänen sagen würde und sie spürte eine leise Erregung, als sie den Flur zum Büro der Schulleiterin entlangschritt. Wie auch beim letzten Mal empfing Minerva McGonagall Hermine in ihrem Büro, doch im Gegensatz zu neulich war sie vollständig in schwarz gekleidet und ihr Gesicht wirkte blass und müde. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Minerva?“, erkundigte sich Hermine, als sie in ihr Büro trat.

„Ein plötzlicher Todesfall eines Verwandten“, erklärte Minerva knapp, aber ihr Gesicht war noch eine Spur bleicher geworden. 

„Darf ich fragen, wer es ist?“ Hermines Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Reiseumhang, der über der Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls hing. Offensichtlich musste die Minerva in Kürze Hogwarts verlassen.

„Ein Neffe von mir.“ Minerva stellte ein Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab. 

Hermine erinnerte sich, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass Minerva McGonagall zwei jüngere Brüder hatte, aber die Professorin hatte sie nie erwähnt. Ihrer Reaktion nach zufolge schien sie ihrem Neffen jedoch sehr nahegestanden zu haben. 

Wieder einmal wurde Hermine bewusst, wie wenig sie über die Schulleiterin wusste. „Sie müssen heute noch weg?“, fragte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem Reiseumhang. 

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Hermine. Ich werde mir so viel Zeit nehmen, wie Sie brauchen.“ Minerva setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und bat auch Hermine, Platz zu nehmen. „Kommen Sie wegen der aktuellen Anschläge?“

„So ist es.“ Hermine setzte sich nervös, während sie überlegte, wie sie beginnen sollte. Plötzlich war ihr überhaupt nicht mehr danach, über das politische Geschehen in England zu sprechen. Viel lieber hätte sie Minerva Zuspruch oder Trost gegeben, doch ihr war bewusst, dass diese das nicht zulassen würde. „Die magische Gemeinschaft erwartet zurecht, dass das Ministerium handelt“, begann sie und öffnete die Aktentasche auf ihrem Schoß. „Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als handele es sich hier um vernachlässigbare Einzelfälle. Ich habe eine Task Force einberufen, die sich um die Anschläge kümmert, und es wird eine zusätzliche Öffentlichkeitskampagne geben…“ 

„Und Sie möchten auch etwas in der Schule installieren, nicht wahr?“ Minervas Lippen hatten sich zu dünnen Schlitzen verengt und sie hatte die Brauen über ihren Augen fest zusammengezogen. „Ich kann das nicht begreifen“, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie Hermine eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. „Es ist erst 20 Jahre her, dass wir uns Voldemort und seinen Todessern entgegengestellt haben. Und jetzt das!“ Sie wies auf die aktuelle Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Auf dessen Titelseite befand sich ein großer Artikel mit der Überschrift _Die Todesser sind zurück!_ Darunter war ein Foto von Voldemort abgebildet, der düster in die Kamera blickte. „Haben wir denn gar nichts aus der Geschichte gelernt?“, fragte Minerva bitter. „Müssen wir immer wieder denselben Kampf kämpfen?“

Hermine war selbst so erschüttert über die letzten Ereignisse gewesen, dass sie Minervas zornige Reaktion nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Schließlich war diese bereits an zwei Kriegen gegen Voldemort beteiligt gewesen und hatte auch den Kampf gegen Grindelwald mitbekommen, wenngleich sie zu der Zeit noch ein Kind gewesen war. „Mir ist bewusst, dass es eine Sisyphus-Arbeit ist“, betonte Hermine mit fester Stimme. „Aber wir dürfen trotzdem nie aufgeben.“

„Wer spricht denn von Aufgeben?“ Minervas Augen blitzten durch ihre Brillengläser. „Zeigen Sie mal her, was Sie ausgearbeitet haben.“ Sie wies ungeduldig auf Hermines Aktentasche.

„Oh, natürlich.“ Hermine zog eifrig einen Stapel von Pergamenten aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie auf Minervas Schreibtisch. „Ich habe ein vorläufiges Konzept entworfen, eine Art Projektwoche, die ich gern mit Ihnen besprechen würde.“

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, als sie einen Blick auf Hermines Unterlagen warf. „Ich hatte eher an eine Intensivierung der Muggelkunde gedacht. Eine Projektwoche ist um einiges aufwendiger, aber anderseits wäre die Stoffvermittlung sehr viel gründlicher.“

„Die Veränderung des Unterrichts könnte ein zusätzlicher Baustein sein“, erklärte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. „Je vielseitiger wir vorgehen, desto mehr könnten wir erreichen.“

Minerva antwortete nicht, weil sie schon in Hermines Unterlagen vertieft war. „Der Ansatz ist in der Tat vielversprechend“, verkündete sie, als sie nach einigen Minuten wieder aufblickte. „In der Umsetzung sollten wir noch einiges modifizieren, denn seit Sie die Schule verlassen haben, haben sich hier einige Dinge verändert.“

„Natürlich.“ Hermine reichte Minerva eine Feder, damit sie Anmerkungen neben ihre Aufzeichnungen schreiben konnte. „Es ist nur ein erster Entwurf.“

Gemeinsam beugten sie sich über Hermines Pläne und fügten ihre verschiedenen Ansätze Stück für Stück zusammen. Hermine war überrascht, wie sehr sich ihre Überlegungen ähnelten, und als sie nach einer geschlagenen Stunde von ihren Unterlagen aufsah, glühten ihre Wangen. Auch in das Gesicht Minervas war wieder etwas Farbe gekommen, und Hermine freute sich insgeheim, dass sie ihr auf eine gewisse Weise doch etwas Gutes getan hatte.

„Ich denke, wir sind soweit, dass ich den Entwurf für die Projektwoche den Hauslehrern vorstellen kann.“ _Geminio._ Minervas Zauberstab surrte durch die Luft, und Sekunden später erschien aus dem Nichts ein Duplikat ihres gemeinsam erarbeiteten Dokuments und flatterte sachte neben das Original. „Ich werde Ihnen in der nächsten Woche Bescheid geben.“ 

Hermine wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass der Anlass ihres Termins erledigt war, aber sie fühlte einen großen Widerwillen zu gehen. „Wie geht es Rose?“, fragte sie, als Minerva sich wieder an den Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. „Ihre letzten Briefe klangen etwas optimistischer, aber das kann natürlich täuschen…“

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung und auf ein Zeichen Minervas betrat eine junge Lehrerin das Büro, die Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor McGonagall, aber wir haben einen Unfall bei den Drittklässlern.“

Minerva verdrehte die Augen. „Boris Trawley?“

„Ja, Ma’am.“ Die junge Lehrerin nickte verlegen. „Er hat versehentlich einer Mitschülerin die Windpocken an den Hals gejagt. Ich habe Miss Wilbur gleich in den Krankenflügel gebracht.“

„Der junge Mann wird unsere Schule bald in ein Lazarett verwandeln“, seufzte Minerva mit einem Wink zu ihrer Lehrkraft. „Ich werde Miss Wilbur heute Nachmittag im Krankenflügel besuchen. Bestellen Sie Mr. Trawley bitte für morgen früh in mein Büro ein.“

„Sehr gern, Professor McGonagall.“ Die junge Frau nickte Hermine höflich zu und beeilte sich, wieder aus dem Büro zu verschwinden. 

Minerva schenkte Hermine eine neue Tasse Earl Grey ein, und diese registrierte erleichtert, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis sie den Tee ausgetrunken haben würde. „Ich bin sehr froh, Ihnen sagen zu können, dass es Ihrer Tochter offenbar besser geht“, berichtete Minerva mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Sie wirkt insgesamt gelöster und sie integriert sich mehr in die Gemeinschaft.“

„Das ist gut.“ Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich muss zugeben, dass die Situation weiterhin schwierig ist, aber das Wichtigste ist, dass Rose besser zurechtkommt.“

Minerva sah sie aufmerksam an. „Haben Sie schon mit Ihrem Mann gesprochen?“, fragte sie und bot ihr einen Teller mit Shortbreads an. 

„Mehr oder weniger.“ Hermine nahm sich einen Keks, um sich ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen. Erwartete Minerva, dass sie ihre Probleme mit Ron schon gelöst hatte? „Um ehrlich zu sein, hat mich das letzte Gespräch mit Ihnen sehr nachdenklich gemacht“, sagte sie vage.

„Worüber denken Sie nach?“ Minerva hakte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit nach, als hätte sie sich nach einem Kochrezept erkundigt.

„Über das Leben.“ Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Über Ron. Über mich. Über das Glück. Über die Liebe. Über die Kinder.“

„Das sind viele Themen.“ Minerva nahm ihre Brille von der Nase und legte sie neben ihrer Teetasse ab. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel weicher ihr Gesicht sofort wurde. „Finden Sie Antworten?“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, gab sie zu. „Ich frage mich plötzlich, ob ich im Leben die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen habe.“ Sie holte tief Luft, während sie überlegte, wie sie ihre wirren Gedanken zu kohärenten Sätzen formen sollte. „Als Kind hatte ich immer die Idee, in die Wissenschaft zu gehen. Ich wollte etwas erforschen, ich wollte die magische Welt voranzubringen. Und nun finde ich mich im Ministerium wieder, muss jeden Tag etwa hundert Entscheidungen treffen, muss ständig Kompromisse machen, diplomatisch sein, Mitarbeiter führen, andere entlassen…“ 

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wären eine exzellente Wissenschaftlerin geworden“, lächelte Minerva. „Aber Sie sind auch eine exzellente Zaubereiministerin. Außerdem haben Sie nun immerhin die Möglichkeit zu bestimmen, welche Forschungsgebiete intensiviert werden sollten.“

„Genau das tue ich auch.“ Hermine blickte sie dankbar an. „Wir müssen viel mehr Geld in die Forschung investieren. Unsere Welt steht vor nie dagewesenen Herausforderungen, denen wir uns stellen müssen.“ Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort energischer. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass eine der Ursachen für die neue Muggelfeindlichkeit darin liegt, dass die Welt der Muggel erheblich aufgeholt hat“, fuhr sie fort. „In vielen Gebieten ist sie uns sogar überlegen. Ihre Geschwindigkeit der Kommunikation übertrifft unsere Welt bei weitem. Telefone, Computer, Internet, Handys - all das führt zu einer erheblichen Beschleunigung, die ich nicht unbedingt gutheiße, die aber unsere Welt geradezu gemütlich-altmodisch erscheinen lässt.“ Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und begann, das Zimmer zu durchschreiten. 

„Ihre Theorie ist, dass die Anschläge die Muggel wieder auf ihren Platz verweisen sollen?“ Minerva stand nun ebenfalls auf und trat neben Hermine ans Fenster. „Das wäre dann ein weiterer Aspekt, den wir in unserem Projekt berücksichtigen sollten, nicht wahr?“

„Oh ja ...“ Hermine fühlte sich seltsam irritiert, als Minerva so nah neben ihr stand, vermied es jedoch, näher darüber nachzudenken. „Es geht immer nur miteinander und niemals gegeneinander“, betonte sie. „Das muss unsere Botschaft sein.“ 

Minerva runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, als sie sah, dass unten auf dem Schulgelände ein paar Schüler aufeinander losgingen. Der neue Hausmeister war jedoch schnell zur Stelle und trieb die Kampfhähne auseinander. „Es ist ein großer Gewinn, dass wir jetzt eine muggelstämmige Zaubereiministerin haben“, sagte sie in beiläufigem Tonfall.

Hermine starrte auf ihre Schuhe, damit Minerva ihr Erröten nicht sehen konnte. Es war schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass Minerva ihr ein Kompliment machte. „Ihr Vater war Muggel, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. 

„Ja.“ Minerva nickte. „Es erweitert den Blick für bestimmte Sachverhalte, finden Sie nicht?“ 

Hermine konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Es passierte ihr immer wieder, dass sie anders dachte oder empfand als andere Hexen, weil sie als Kind in der Muggelwelt großgeworden war. 

Es entstand eine Pause in ihrer Unterhaltung, die jedoch nicht unangenehm war. Beide Frauen standen nebeneinander am Fenster, jede in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft, und betrachteten das Treiben auf dem Schulgelände. Die Sonne hatte den Nebel inzwischen vertrieben und die ersten Krokusse öffneten ihre Kelche. Sie bildeten violette und gelbe Felder auf dem Gelände und versprachen Hogwarts die ersten Frühlingstage. 

„Wir müssen noch mehr verstehen, was uns Menschen zusammenhalten lässt, und was uns trennt“, unterbrach Hermine die Stille. „Dann werden wir auch besser verstehen, wie Ablehnung von Andersartigem unterbunden werden kann.“ 

„Sie denken an die gegensätzlichen Elemente Liebe und Hass?“ Minerva schien über Hermines Worte nachzudenken.

„In erster Linie denke ich an die Gegenspieler Liebe und Angst“, erklärte Hermine. „Wer wirklich liebt, hat keine Angst. Wer zu viel Angst hat, kann nicht wirklich lieben. Angst trennt uns, Liebe verbindet uns. Also verhindert die Angst, dass wir uns lieben und wertschätzen können. Der Hass ist manchmal nur die Folge der Angst. Wenn wir also wüssten, wie wir besser lieben können, wären viele Probleme in der Welt gelöst.“

„Das ist ein interessanter Gedanke.“ Minerva legte mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs neues Holz im Kamin nach. „Aber er ist schwierig zu erforschen.“ 

„Vielleicht ist es leichter als Sie denken.“ Hermine musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie sie als Schülerin mit Harry in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums eingebrochen war. Sie hatten damals den Raum mit den Prophezeiungen gesucht und waren auf einen Raum gestoßen, der sich trotz enormer Anstrengungen nicht öffnen ließ. Heute wusste sie, was sich hinter der eisernen Tür verbarg. „In unserer Mysteriumsabteilung gibt es einen so genannten Raum der Liebe“, erklärte Hermine. „Er enthält viele verschiedene Liebestränke, damit wir erforschen können, was Liebe ist, wie sie entsteht, was sie vermag, was sie anrichten und was sie heilen kann.“

Minerva zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Halten Sie das für den richtigen Ansatz, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen?“

„Immerhin geht es um wichtige Fragen“, nickte Hermine. „Warum war die Liebe von Harrys Mutter in der Lage, ihn vor Voldemort zu schützen? Warum konnte Molly Weasley plötzlich Bellatrix Lestrange besiegen? Was ist der Unterschied zwischen wirklicher Liebe und bloßer Besessenheit? Und wie können wir mit dieser großen Kraft achtsam umgehen?“

Minerva schüttelte wenig überzeugt den Kopf. „Sie glauben wirklich, dass wir in der Lage sind, diesen komplexen Zusammenhängen auf die Spur zu kommen?“ Sie gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. „Bei all ihrer Freude für die Theorie, Hermine, ich fürchte, das Universum wird uns dieses Geheimnis nicht preisgeben.“

Hermine wandte sich enttäuscht von ihr ab. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag waren sie nicht einer Meinung. Der Raum der Liebe war eines von Hermines liebsten Forschungsprojekten. Was könnte reizvoller sein, als die Kraft der Liebe zu ergründen? „Haben Sie die Liebe erlebt, Minerva?“, fragte sie und bereute es im selben Moment. „Ich meine… “

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen“, unterbrach Minerva sie brüsk. „Ja, das habe ich.“ 

Hermine wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und versuchte rasch, die Unterhaltung in eine weniger brisante Richtung zu lenken. „Der Vorteil ist, dass es in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht nur um romantische Liebe geht, sondern auch um elterliche Liebe, um geschwisterliche Liebe, um freundschaftliche Liebe, um die Liebe des Kindes zu seinen Eltern, des Schülers zu seinem Lehrer, des Schutzbefohlenen zu seinen Schützlingen…“ 

Bei den letzten Worten warf Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin, die nach wie vor unbeeindruckt schien. „Sie können das alles gern erforschen“, sagte Minerva mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich bleibe skeptisch, dass Sie Erfolg haben werden.“

Hermines Miene verfinsterte sich. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Menschen so taten, als wüssten sie Dinge besser als sie. Wie sollte die Welt besser werden, wenn man Forschungsansätze gleich im Keim erstickte? Warum wollte Minerva sich mit diesem Thema nicht beschäftigen? Schließlich war die Liebe Teil des Lebens von jedem Menschen – Voldemort vielleicht ausgenommen –, und Minerva sollte nicht so tun, als ob sie das alles nichts anginge. Ehe Hermine sich zurückhalten konnte, platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Haben Sie gewusst, dass ich Sie geliebt habe?“

„Ja.“

Hermine fuhr zusammen, als ein Klopfen ihre Unterhaltung unterbrach. Einen Augenblick später steckte Neville Longbottom den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Minerva?“ Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sie am Fenster entdeckt hatte. „Oh, Hermine, hi“, grüßte er seine ehemalige Schulkameradin etwas ungelenk. „Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir eine Eule erhalten haben.“ Er wandte sich seiner Chefin zu. „ Man wartet wegen der Vorbereitung der Trauerfeier auf Sie, Minerva.“

Minerva schien einen kurzen Moment zu brauchen, um sich zu fassen, aber dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und schritt mit stoischer Haltung zur Tür. Während sie leise mit Neville sprach, schaute Hermine auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie die Schulleiterin schon fast zwei Stunden aufgehalten hatte. 

„Ich muss leider dringend aufbrechen.“ Minerva hatte sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich unser Gespräch so abrupt beenden muss, aber ich denke, wir haben die wesentlichen Dinge besprochen.“

„Natürlich.“ Hermine riss sich zusammen und begann eilig, ihre Papiere wieder in ihrer Aktentasche zu verstauen. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie diese Unterhaltung mit Minerva angefangen? Wieso waren auf einmal all diese Gedanken aus ihr herausgeflossen? Am liebsten hätte sie unauffällig einen Gedächtniszauber angewandt und die letzte halbe Stunde aus Minerva McGonagalls Gehirn gefegt. Aber Neville stand in der Tür und verhinderte jedes klärende Wort. 

„Verzeihung, dass ich Sie so lange aufgehalten habe, Minerva“, sagte Hermine schnell. „Ich erwarte dann Ihren Bericht, sobald Sie mit den Hauslehrern gesprochen haben.“ Sie schob sich an Neville vorbei und gab Minerva zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand. „Das mit Ihrem Neffen tut mir wirklich sehr leid.“ 

Minervas Hand war eiskalt und Hermine registrierte erschrocken eine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel. „Es war gut mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Hermine“, sagte sie und kurz darauf begann die Wendeltreppe sich zu drehen und trug Hermine abwärts zum Wasserspeier. 

Hermine hastete durch die langen Flure zum Ausgang der Schule. Was musste Minerva McGonagall nur von ihr denken? Sie hatte sich aufgeführt wie ein pubertierendes Schulmädchen. Wie hatte sie ihr nur sagen können, dass sie früher in Minerva verliebt gewesen war? Wieso hatte sie diese unsägliche Wortwahl gebraucht? Hätte sie es nicht Schwärmerei nennen können oder kindliche Sehnsucht? Und Minerva hatte nicht einmal versucht, es abzustreiten. Sie hatte es gewusst. Oh Gott, sie hatte es gewusst!

Noch während sie durch die große Eingangshalle zum Tor eilte, überlegte Hermine fieberhaft, wie sie ihr albernes Benehmen wieder gutmachen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie das Thema bei ihrem nächsten Treffen noch einmal aufgreifen und herzlich über die unreifen Gefühle des Mädchens lachen, das sie damals gewesen war. Sie musste Minerva unmissverständlich klar machen, dass diese Zeiten ein für alle Mal vorbei waren.

Aber waren sie vorbei? Hatte sich das wirklich alles in Luft aufgelöst? Wenn Hermine ehrlich mit sich war, schlug ihr Herz immer noch ein bisschen höher, wenn sie sich mit Minerva McGonagall in einem Raum befand. Auch jetzt noch zog es sie in ihre Nähe, und noch immer wollte sie als erstes zu ihr gehen, wenn ihr ein interessanter Gedanke kam. War das nur ein aus der Kindheit übrig gebliebener Reflex, oder war es etwas anderes? 

Hermine stöhnte leise, als sie sich für das Disapparieren vorbereitete. Sie mochte über dieses Thema jetzt nicht mehr nachdenken. Schließlich hatte sie genug Probleme in ihrem Leben zu klären, nicht zuletzt ihre Beziehung mit Ron. Sie musste es schaffen, Rose und Hugo wieder ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu geben. Und dann waren da auch noch die Anschläge auf Muggel, deren Unterbindung ihre ganze Kraft und Energie kosten würde. 

Als Hermine schließlich wieder im Zaubereiministerium eintraf, hatte sie den festen Entschluss gefällt, dass sie sich nicht noch einmal mit Minerva McGonagall treffen würde. Noch mehr Fragezeichen konnte sie einfach nicht gebrauchen. Ihr Leben war herausfordernd genug und sie wollte sich später weder als Ehefrau noch als Mutter und schon gar nicht als Zaubereiministerin Versagen vorwerfen müssen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

 

In den folgenden Monaten hatte Hermine alle Hände voll zu tun, denn die Task Force war tatsächlich auf eine Untergrundbewegung gestoßen, die in den letzten Jahren immer mehr Mitglieder rekrutiert hatte. Zu Hermines Erstaunen handelte es sich dabei nur zum Teil um ehemalige Todesser. Ein viel größerer Teil waren junge Zauberer und Hexen mit engstirnigen Weltvorstellungen, die in erster Linie darauf aus waren, sich gegenüber einer anderen Gruppe überlegen zu fühlen. 

Einige der Attentäter waren inzwischen festgenommen worden, doch damit war das Problem keineswegs behoben. Daher hatte Hermine sich kurzfristig mit Zaubereiministern aus verschiedenen Ländern getroffen und erfahren, wie diese mit muggelfeindlichen Tendenzen umgingen. Auch in anderen Ländern schlossen sich Zauberer und Hexen vermehrt radikaleren Strömungen an, allerdings waren die bisherigen Lösungsansätze der anderen Nationen wenig zufriedenstellend. 

Immerhin konnte die von Katie Bell vorbereitete Öffentlichkeitskampagne Ende Juni starten, und die Projektwoche über die Verbesserung des Zusammenlebens von Magiern und Muggeln sollte noch vor den Sommerferien in Hogwarts durchgeführt werden. 

Minerva McGonagall hatte Hermine gebeten, zur Eröffnung der Projektwoche eine Rede zu halten – eine Anfrage, die Hermine aufgrund ihrer vorausgegangenen Zusammenarbeit nicht abweisen konnte. Der Gedanke, erneut auf die Schulleiterin zu treffen, behagte ihr zwar nicht, aber sie beschloss, einfach vorzugeben, dass sie aus Termingründen gleich nach ihrer Rede wieder abreisen müsste. 

Obgleich Hermine sich anfangs so für die Projektwoche engagiert hatte, zögerte sie das Schreiben ihrer Rede in Hogwarts bis zum letzten Moment hinaus. Noch bis in die tiefe Nacht feilte sie an Formulierungen und fühlte sich am Morgen entsprechend gerädert. 

„Du hast schon mal frischer ausgesehen“, kommentierte Ron trocken, als er sich einen zweiten Teller Cornflakes auffüllte. Sein großer Appetit war noch immer ungebrochen und es war ein Wunder, dass dieser sich nicht negativ auf seine Figur auswirkte. Magische Scherzartikel zu verkaufen, schien eine Menge Kalorien zu verbrauchen. 

„Holst du Hugo später von der Grundschule ab?“, fragte Hermine, während sie nebenbei den _Tagespropheten_ durchblätterte. Der Beitrag über ihr Treffen mit dem Zaubereiminister von Frankreich war ärgerlich schlecht recherchiert, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich darüber aufzuregen. „Ich werde nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Ministerium zurück sein, um Hugo abzuholen.“

„Klar, das machen wir, nicht wahr, kleiner Mann?“ Ron boxte seinem Sohn in die Seite. „Wenn du dich benimmst, gehen wir später noch in den Zoo.“

„Au ja!“ Hugos Augen strahlten. „Kann Alfons mitkommen, Papa?“

„Wer ist Alfons?“ Ron sah fragend zu Hermine.

„Der Sohn von Padma Patil.“ Hermine legte seufzend den _Tagespropheten_ zur Seite und blickte nervös auf ihre Uhr. „Du weißt doch, dass er und Hugo befreundet sind?“

„Wenn das so ist, kann er natürlich mitkommen“, versprach Ron, und Hugo stieß vor Freude die Faust in die Luft. 

„Vergiss nicht, dein Porridge aufzuessen, Hugo“, mahnte ihn Hermine. „Wir müssen in zehn Minuten aufbrechen.“

„Willst du jemanden beeindrucken?“, erkundigte sich Ron kauend und sah an Hermines rotem Kleid herunter. „Ich denke, es geht um eine Projekteröffnung und nicht um einen Festakt?“

„Es ist Sommer und mir war danach.“ Hermine stand auf und trug ihren Teller zurück in die Küche, bevor Ron ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Übrigens habe ich um 20 Uhr noch ein Arbeitstreffen im Ministerium.“

„Hetz‘ dich nicht, Hermine.“ Ron schenkte sich noch mehr Milch auf seine Cornflakes. „Hugo und ich machen uns einen schönen Abend.“

In letzter Zeit hielt Ron sich deutlich mit negativen Bemerkungen zurück. Dadurch stritten sie sich wesentlich weniger als früher und Hermine wünschte, sie könnte Rons Bemühen mehr wertschätzen. Durch zahlreiche kleine Gesten zeigte er ihr, dass er mit ihr zusammenbleiben wollte. Trotzdem hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, ihm dadurch wieder näherzukommen, und sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst deswegen. 

„Noch fünf Minuten.“ Hermine küsste ihren Sohn auf den Haarschopf. „Und vergiss deinen Turnbeutel nicht.“

Die Aussicht auf den Zoobesuch mit Alfons schien Hugos normalerweise sehr gemächliches Tempo beim Frühstück um ein Vielfaches zu steigern. Er muffelte brav sein Frühstück auf und Hermine musste ihn sogar nur dreimal auffordern, seine Schuhe anzuziehen, bevor sie das Haus verlassen konnten. Für Hugos Verhältnisse war das rekordverdächtig.

Sobald sie Hugo in der Grundschule abgesetzt hatte, spurtete Hermine ins Ministerium, um noch zwei Mitarbeitergespräche zu führen, bevor sie zur Eröffnung der Projektwoche aufbrechen musste. Die Aktentasche fest unter den Arm geklemmt, apparierte sie um kurz vor 11 Uhr vor die Tore des Hogwarts-Geländes. 

Es musste kurz zuvor geregnet haben, denn die Wege waren feucht, als Hermine eilig zum Schloss heraufstieg. Noch leicht außer Atem schritt sie durch das eiserne Eingangstor und wurde in der großen Halle von höflichem Applaus empfangen. Die Halle war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt und Hermine wurde ganz warm ums Herz beim Anblick der vielen Schüler in schwarzen Umhängen, die teils erwartungsvoll, teils gelangweilt an ihren Tischen saßen. 

Minerva McGonagall saß als Schulleiterin in der Mitte des langen Lehrertisches, stand aber auf, um Hermine entgegenzugehen. „Wie schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten, Hermine.“ Sie fasste Hermine am Ellenbogen, um sie an ihren Platz zu führen. 

Obgleich kaum wahrnehmbar, ließ die Berührung Hermine ruhiger werden, und sie konnte den Nachhall von Minervas Fingern noch warm an ihrem Arm spüren, als sie sich auf ihren Ehrenplatz setzte. Mit einem freundlichen Kopfnicken begrüßte sie Filius Flitwick, der sich schon vor seinen Chor gestellt hatte, um die Veranstaltung mit ein paar selbst komponierten Liedern zu eröffnen. 

Für einen Moment fühlte Hermine sich wieder wie damals in der Schule, als sie sich in der großen Halle umsah. Längst war nicht mehr zu erkennen, wie viel Schaden Hogwarts während des Krieges gegen Voldemort genommen hatte. Die Renovierung des Schlosses war aufwendig und langwierig gewesen – Hermine hatte mit Harry, Ron und vielen anderen Freiwilligen damals selbst an den Aufräumarbeiten mitgewirkt. Die vollständige Renovierung hatte allerdings ein professionelles Team von Magiern übernehmen müssen.

Während der Chor von Filius Flitwick sein erstes Lied anstimmte, ließ Hermine ihren Blick weiter durch die große Halle schweifen. Wie immer schwebte über den Köpfen der Anwesenden ein Meer von brennenden Kerzen, und die verzauberte Decke der Halle hoch über ihnen zeigte an, dass die Sonne die Wolken allmählich zur Seite schob. Am Gryffindor-Tisch entdeckte Hermine zwischen all den schwarzen Umhängen den roten Haarschopf ihrer Tochter. Rose winkte ihr stolz zu und Hermine machte eine diskrete Kussgeste in ihre Richtung. Gleich neben Rose saßen James und Albus Potter – letzterer knüllte gerade einen Zettel zusammen, um ihn zu Scorpius Malfoy an den Slytherin-Tisch zu schmuggeln. Am Hufflepuff-Tisch tuschelte Teddy Lupin mit einem blonden Mädchen von Ravenclaw, das über einen Witz von ihm zu lachen schien.

Ein Blick zu dem langen Lehrertisch zeigte Hermine, dass etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Lehrkräfte inzwischen ausgetauscht worden war. Neville Longbottom, der die Kräuterkunde von Pomona Sprout übernommen hatte, strahlte zu Hermine herüber. Die neben ihm sitzenden Sybill Trelawney, die seit Firenzes Rückkehr zu den Zentauren wieder fester Teil des Kollegiums war, schien hingegen noch gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass die Veranstaltung angefangen hatte. Wie früher überragte Hagrid die gesamte Lehrerschar, saß jedoch nicht mehr in der Mitte des Lehrertisches sondern wieder an seinem alten Platz als Wildhüter. Er winkte Hermine begeistert zu und Hermine musste schmunzeln, als die Professorin neben ihm erschrocken seiner riesigen Pranke auswich. 

Nachdem der Chor geendet hatte, sagte Minerva McGonagall ein paar kurze Worte zur Begrüßung und wandte sich dann Hermine zu. „Wir freuen uns sehr, dass die Ministerin trotz ihres vollen Terminkalenders zugesagt hat, der Eröffnung unseres Projektes beizuwohnen“, verkündete sie in förmlichem Tonfall. „Mrs. Granger-Weasley hat sich sehr für diese Projekt eingesetzt und es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eigenhändig an dessen Ausarbeitung mitzuwirken. Begrüßen Sie also mit mir unsere Zaubereiministerin, die nun ein paar Worte an uns richten wird.“ 

Anerkennender Applaus schallte durch die Halle, als Hermine sich erhob, um Minerva am Podium abzulösen. Schon während sie Flitwicks Chor gelauscht hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass die Rede, die sie noch in der Nacht ausgearbeitet hatte, unpassend förmlich ausgefallen war. Schließlich befand sie sich in ihrer alten Schule. Dieser Ort war lange ihre Heimat gewesen und er hatte ihrem Leben eine vollkommen neue Richtung gegeben. Außerdem ging es heute um ein Anliegen, für das Hermine damals, als sie so alt war wie diese Schüler hier, mehr als einmal ihr Leben riskiert hatte. 

Und so verwarf Hermine kurzerhand ihre Rede und erzählte den aufmerksam lauschenden Schülern von ihrer eigenen Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Sie sprach von den Dingen, die sie hier gelernt hatte, von den Freundschaften, die sie hier geschlossen hatte, und vom zähen Kampf gegen Voldemort, der damals so viele Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte. „Hass, Ablehnung und Abwertung ist niemals die Antwort“, rief sie den Schülern zu. „Das einzige, was unserer magischen Gemeinschaft helfen wird zu überleben, ist Toleranz, Mitgefühl und Wertschätzung gegenüber allen Lebewesen und Lebensformen, die unser Land und unsere Erde bevölkern.“ 

Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Minerva McGonagall und andere Lehrkräfte sich während ihrer Rede gelegentlich über die Augen wischten. Auch sie selbst hatte an einigen Stellen Mühe fortzufahren, weil ihre Stimme brüchig wurde. „Mir ist wichtig, dass Sie alle“, Hermine breitete ihre Arme aus, „wissen, wie viele Menschen damals ihr Leben für den Frieden gegeben haben: zwei ehemalige Schulleiter von Hogwarts – Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape – viele Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix, zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer, die jede und jeder auf ihre Weise Widerstand geleistet haben, und nicht zu vergessen eine große Zahl von Hogwarts-Schülern, die sich Voldemorts Idee von einer überlegenen, reinblütigen Zaubererrasse entgegengestellt haben.“ 

Hermine machte eine Pause, als ein Raunen durch die Reihen der Schüler ging. „Viele von Ihnen werden Eltern und Verwandte haben, die noch aus dieser Zeit berichten können“, fuhr sie fort. „Und diese stimmen sicher mit mir überein, dass wir spaltende Tendenzen in unserer Gemeinschaft nicht tolerieren dürfen. Uns allen sollte der Frieden am Herzen liegen. So verschieden die Menschen und Wesen auf unserer Erde auch sind: Keine Art hat das Recht, sich über eine andere zu stellen!“

Als Hermine geendet hatte, war es für einen kurzen Moment ganz still. Dann erfüllte donnernder Applaus die Halle. Schüler wie Lehrer standen auf und bedachten Hermine mit stehenden Ovationen. Zum Schluss saß kein einziger Schüler mehr auf seinem Platz, selbst der Slytherin-Tisch hatte sich erhoben, und die Halle verwandelte sich in ein unübersichtliches Gewirr von klatschenden Händen. Hermine sah gerührt, wie ihre Tochter am Gryffindor-Tisch aufgeregt auf- und absprang, und auch der kleine Albus neben ihr strahlte und ließ sich von anderen Schülern auf die Schulter klopfen.

„Ihre Worte haben mehr bewirkt, als jede Projektwoche es könnte“, lobte Minerva, als sie später zusammen auf den Projektbeginn anstießen. „Das war eine der besten Reden, die diese Schule je erleben durfte.“

„Danke, Minerva.“ Hermine konnte ihren Stolz kaum verbergen und sie hätte die Schulleiterin am liebsten umarmt. „Es war mir eine Herzensangelegenheit.“ 

„Das war großartig, Hermine.“ Auch Filius Flitwick war begeistert. „Jeder Satz von Ihnen war eine Freude.“ Der kleine Professor hatte Schwierigkeiten von dem Schwung an Schülern nicht erdrückt zu werden, die sich in Hermines Richtung schoben. 

„Vielen Dank, Filius.“ Hermine beugte sich tief zu ihm hinunter und stieß ihr Glas gegen seines. „Auf ein gutes Gelingen der Projektwoche.“

Noch ehe sie sich wieder zu Minerva drehen konnte, begannen Schüler sie mit Fragen zu bestürmen und sie setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch, um alle Anliegen beantworten zu können. „Sind Sie, Harry Potter und Ihr Mann wirklich auf den Schokofroschkarten drauf?“, wollte ein blonder Zweitklässler wissen. „Haben Sie manchmal noch Alpträume von Du-weißt-schon-wem?“ fragte eine ältere Schülerin mit Zöpfen. „Dürfen Sie als Zaubereiministerin so viel Urlaub machen, wie Sie wollen?“ erkundigte sie eine lockige Erstklässlerin mit schwarzen Knopfaugen.

Hermine gab sich Mühe, eine Frage nach der anderen zu beantworten und schrieb brav ihr Autogramm auf verschiedene Quidditch-Hemden, die ihr entgegengereckt wurden. Natürlich war sie es als Ministerin gewohnt, hofiert und umgarnt zu werden, und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass eine Rede von ihr begeistert aufgenommen wurde. Aber so enthusiastisch wie heute war sie noch nie gefeiert worden, und dass dies ausgerechnet in ihrer alten Schule geschah, wärmte ihr Herz umso mehr.

Hermine reckte den Kopf über die Menge der Schüler und erhob strahlend ihr Glas in Richtung Minerva McGonagall, die ihr vom anderen Ende der Halle lächelnd zuprostete. Minerva machte eine Geste, dass sie Hermine noch zu sprechen wünschte, und entgegen ihrer ursprünglichen Absicht, nach ihrer Rede sofort wieder zu verschwinden, stimmte Hermine mit einem glücklichen Kopfnicken zu. 

Es dauerte noch eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis Hermine alle Gespräche mit Schülern und Lehrern beendet hatte und sich zu Minerva McGonagall aufmachte, die mit Hagrid am Ausgang der Eingangshalle stand. 

„Großartig, Hermine!“, strahlte Hagrid und tätschelte ihr so stark die Schulter, dass Hermine fast gegen die Tür fiel. „Ich wusste immer, dass aus dir mal was Großartiges wird.“

„Ich weiß, dass du gern noch mit Hermine plaudern würdest, Hagrid“, unterbrach Minerva ihn etwas unsanft. „Aber das muss warten. Wir haben noch ein paar Dinge zu besprechen.“

„Oh, natürlich, Professor.“ Hagrid strich Hermine noch einmal zärtlich über den Kopf und begab sich dann wieder ins Getümmel.

„Es ist so schönes Wetter, dass ich dachte, wir könnten ein paar Schritte gehen“, schlug Minerva vor, als sie sich von den lauten Stimmen in der Halle entfernt hatten. 

„Sehr gern.“ Hermine fühlte sich so beschwingt, dass sie Minerva überall hin gefolgt wäre. Allerdings fragte sie sich, was die Schulleiterin noch mit ihr besprechen wollte. Gab es denn noch unklare Punkte bei dem Projekt? 

„Sie haben ein hübsches Kleid an, Hermine“, bemerkte Minerva, als sie sich neben ihr in Bewegung setzte. „Es steht Ihnen gut.“

„Vv…ielen Dank“, stotterte Hermine, verblüfft über das Kompliment. Sie hätte gern etwas Freundliches erwidert, aber ihr Kopf gab nichts Brauchbares preis, und so gingen sie eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her. Der Wind wehte den dezenten Duft von Minervas Parfüm zu Hermine herüber und machte sie angenehm schwindelig. 

„Ich habe noch einmal über unser letztes Gespräch nachgedacht“, sagte Minerva schließlich, und Hermines Wohlgefühl wandelte sich abrupt in Entsetzen um. 

„Ich habe mich unmöglich benommen“, sagte sie, bevor Minerva fortfahren konnte. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid.“

„Keineswegs.“ Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht mir um etwas anderes.“ Sie zupfte umständlich am Ärmel ihres Umhangs, und Hermine hatte fast den Eindruck, dass sie nervös war. „Mir ist natürlich bewusst, wie knapp Ihre Zeit bemessen ist, aber ich… ich würde Ihnen gern meine Freundschaft anbieten.“

„Ihre… Freundschaft?“ Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Minerva richtig verstanden hatte. 

„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben“, lenkte Minerva ein. 

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber schloss ihn dann wieder. Natürlich wollte sie Minerva zur Freundin haben. Wer würde ein solches Angebot abschlagen? Aber was war mit ihren Plänen, sich von ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin fernzuhalten? Was war mit ihrem Vorhaben, erst einmal ihr Leben zu sortieren? Hermine merkte, dass Minerva wartete, und sie wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, sie zurückzuweisen. „Ihr Vorschlag macht mich sehr glücklich, Minerva…“, sagte sie zögernd.

„Aber?“

„Aber…“ Hermine fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Was sollte sie Minerva als schlagkräftiges Gegenargument mitteilen? „Sie wissen so viel von mir und ich so wenig von Ihnen…“, wandte sie matt ein.

„Das müsste ja nicht so bleiben.“ Minerva hob ihren langen Rock hoch, als sie den steilen Weg zum See hinunterstiegen. Trotz ihres Alters bewegte sie sich erstaunlich behände auf dem unebenen Untergrund. „Ich will Ihnen die Idee keineswegs aufdrängen, ich dachte nur, dass…“

„Nein, nein“, versicherte Hermine rasch. „Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt und ich… ich würde Ihr Angebot gern annehmen“, schloss sie schnell, ehe sie es sich anderes überlegen konnte. 

„Schön.“ Minerva schien mit dem Ergebnis des Gesprächs zufrieden zu sein und sie summte leise vor sich hin, während sie ihren Weg zum See fortsetzten. 

Hermine hingegen spürte, wie ihr der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Wenn nur ihr Herz etwas weniger schnell klopfen würde. „Ich werde vielleicht viele Fragen stellen“, verkündete sie warnend.

„Tun Sie das, meine Liebe.“ Minervas grüne Augen leuchteten, als sie sich zu Hermine drehte. „Solange ich nicht verpflichtet bin, sie ausnahmslos zu beantworten.“

„Und wann wollen wir das Experiment starten?“ 

„Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach am nächsten Mittwoch?“

„Sehr gern.“ Hermine ging im Kopf die Termine durch, die sie dadurch verschieben musste. Es würde kompliziert werden, aber sie würde es schon hinbekommen. „Ich könnte mich bei Ihnen einfinden, sobald Hugo im Bett liegt. Das wäre etwa gegen 21 Uhr.“

„Wäre Ihnen nach einem Abendessen in Hogwarts?“

„Oh ja.“ Hermine lachte. „Wer hier zur Schule geht, ist für den Rest seines Lebens für jede andere Küche verdorben.“

„Dann wäre das also abgemacht.“ Minerva blieb stehen, als sie den See erreicht hatten. Eine kühle Brise wehte über das Wasser, die Hermines erhitztem Körper wohltat. 

„Ich habe Sie vermisst, Minerva“, entfuhr es Hermine, als sie sich neben die Schulleiterin auf die Steine setzte. 

Statt einer Antwort schwang Minerva ihren Zauberstab und zwei mit Sekt gefüllte Gläser tauchten vor ihnen auf den Steinen auf. Minerva nahm sie und reichte eines der Gläser Hermine. „Auf die Freundschaft“, sagte sie leise und ihre Gläser klirrten in der Nachmittagssonne.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

 

Die euphorische Stimmung vom Tag der Projekteröffnung wirkte noch lange in Hermine nach. In den folgenden Wochen fühlte sie sich so beschwingt wie schon lange nicht mehr, die Arbeit ging ihr leichter von der Hand und auch zu Hause war die Atmosphäre besser. Ron, der Hermines gute Laune mit seinen Bemühungen in ihrer Beziehung in Verbindung brachte, verkündete zufrieden, dass sie ihre Krise nun wohl überwunden hätten. Hermine schloss ihn daraufhin in eine liebevolle Umarmung, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich, seine Bemerkung zu bestätigen. Sie war sich keineswegs sicher, wie lange der Frieden zwischen ihnen anhalten würde, aber sie war über jeden Tag froh, an dem sie nicht aneinander gerieten. Besonders freute sie sich für Rose, die während der Sommerferien bei ihnen zu Hause war, und die friedlichere Stimmung sehr zu genießen schien. 

Eigentlich hatte Hermine sich in den Schulferien mehrere Wochen Urlaub nehmen wollen, um möglichst viel Zeit mit ihren Kindern verbringen zu können. Die aktuelle Lage machte es allerdings unmöglich, dass sie dem Ministerium längere Zeit fernblieb. Also versuchte Hermine einen Kompromiss und reduzierte ihre Arbeit erheblich, sodass sie bei den Familienunternehmungen so häufig wie möglich dabei sein konnte. 

Lange hatte nicht mehr so eine fröhliche Stimmung bei ihren Familienausflügen geherrscht und beide Kinder genossen die Ferien in vollen Zügen. Einen Vater zu haben, der Mitbesitzer des Ladens _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ war, hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, und die ganze Familie lachte so viel wie schon lange nicht mehr. 

Doch trotz der entspannten Stimmung spürte Hermine ihren inneren Abstand zu Ron stärker denn je. All die Probleme, die ihr im Kopf herumgingen – z.B. die Schwierigkeiten mit der hetzerischen Presse, oder der Ärger mit einem Mitarbeiter, der sich als Teil der Untergrundgruppe entpuppt hatte –, interessierten Ron wenig. Und im Grunde konnte sie auch mit seinen witzigen Anekdoten nicht viel anfangen. 

Und dann waren da noch die Abende mit Minerva. Das erste Treffen mit ihr war so inspirierend gewesen, dass die beiden Frauen beschlossen hatten, sich von nun an regelmäßig zu sehen. Wegen der Sommerferien wollte Hermine jedoch abends nicht außer Haus sein, weshalb Minerva ein paar Mal bei der Familie Granger-Weasley zu Gast gewesen war. 

Sie hatten nette Abende miteinander verbracht, aber Hermine merkte, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, wieder Zeit mit Minerva allein zu verbringen. Die angeregten Diskussionen, die sie normalerweise miteinander zu führen pflegten, waren nicht möglich, wenn Ron und die Kinder dabei waren. Als Hermine ihre Tochter am Ende der Sommerferien wieder hergeben musste, brach es ihr das Herz, aber es hatte zumindest den Vorteil, dass sie an den Mittwochabenden wieder in Hogwarts sein konnte. 

„Ich habe Ihren Artikel in _Verwandlung heute_ gelesen, Minerva.“ Hermine faltete sorgfältig ihre Serviette zusammen, nachdem sie wieder einmal ein köstliches Mal in den privaten Räumen der Schulleiterin genossen hatte. Es war der erste Mittwoch im September und draußen regnete es in Strömen, weshalb Hermines Reiseumhang vor dem Kamin zum Trocknen hing. „Beschäftigen Sie sich schon länger mit der Schwierigkeit, Komplementärfarben ineinander zu verwandeln?“

„Oh, schon viele Jahre.“ Minerva schenkte Hermine noch ein Glas Wein nach. „Die Schwierigkeiten sind mir schon aufgefallen, als ich noch Schülerin war, denn eigentlich sollten sich gerade Komplementärfarben besonders einfach ineinander verwandeln lassen, nicht wahr? Welche Faktoren dabei eine Rolle spielen, ist auch heute noch nicht gänzlich geklärt. Es ist wohl eine Mischung aus den Eigenschaften des Objekts selbst, dem Auge des Betrachters und der Informationsverarbeitung im Gehirn.“

„Haben Sie in diesem Zusammenhang an das Brandtsche Gesetz gedacht?“ Hermines Frage wurde von einem Knall übertönt, als Winky aus dem Nichts im Zimmer erschien, um sich zu erkundigen, wie das Essen geschmeckt hätte. „Es war köstlich, Winky.“ Hermine fuhr sich genüsslich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Wie immer.“

Winky verbeugte sich glücklich und in der nächsten Sekunde war nicht nur die Hauselfe, sondern auch sämtliches Geschirr verschwunden – mit Ausnahme der beiden Weingläser, die Minerva nun mit zu ihrer Sitzecke am Kamin nahm. „Ein Zauberer in Norwegen hat sich intensiv mit dem Brandtschen Gesetz beschäftigt und fand keinerlei Zusammenhang“, erklärte sie, als sie Hermines Weinglas vor ihr abstellte. 

Hermine runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Gibt es dazu nachfolgende Untersuchungen?“

„Bisher noch nicht.“ Minerva lehnte sich auf ihrem Sofa zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie hatte ihren Umhang abgelegt und trug darunter eine grüne Seidenbluse und eine schwarze Hose. Die Kleidung ließ sie femininer und weniger erhaben erscheinen, doch auch jetzt noch war Minerva McGonagall eine respekteinflößende Erscheinung. 

Hermine erinnerte noch gut, wie still es stets im Klassenzimmer geworden war, sobald die Lehrerin für Verwandlung es betreten hatte. Als Professorin war sie, obgleich äußerst streng, niemals ungerecht gewesen und hatte stets Vertrauen in die Leistungen ihrer Schüler gehabt. Wie oft hatte sie Schüler ermutigt, die sich nichts zutrauten, oder hatte Schwächere gegenüber Stärkeren in Schutz genommen. Was sie jedoch nicht tolerierte, war mangelndes Engagement, Feigheit oder jegliche Form von unsozialem Verhalten. 

Minerva McGonagall galt als eine der begabtesten und intelligentesten Hexen in ganz Europa, doch war sie nie auf Macht oder Geltung ausgewesen. Jahrelang hatte sie im Schatten von Albus Dumbledore die Schule geführt, während er den Ruhm dafür geerntet hatte. Und selbst jetzt, da sie die offizielle Schulleiterin war, blieb sie nüchtern und bescheiden und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Wohl der Schule und ihrer Schüler. 

Noch mehr als das Schulleiterbüro spiegelten Minervas private Räume ihre Persönlichkeit wieder. Anstelle von Bildern und Porträts hingen hier Teppiche aus verschiedenen Ländern an den Wänden und ein großer Teil der Wandfläche war mit Bücherregalen belegt. Am Kamin befand sich eine schlichte Sitzgruppe mit einen Couchtisch, zwei Sesseln und einem Sofa, die mit grünem Velours überzogen waren. Die Tischdecke des Couchtisches war aus schottischem Tartan mit leuchtend grün-rotem Muster, die zu dem grünen Sofa und den brauen Möbeln passten.

Minerva hatte Hermine einmal von der so genannten ‘Grünkraft‘ erzählt, als diese sie auf ihre auffällige Farbvorliebe angesprochen hatte. Eine deutsche Hexe namens Hildegard von Bingen, die Minerva sehr zu schätzen schien, sei schon im 12. Jahrhundert davon ausgegangen, dass die Grünkraft – Viriditas – die in allem steckende Grundkraft der Natur sei. Menschen, Tiere, Pflanzen, Mineralien, sie alle bräuchten Viriditas, um existieren zu können, und Minerva hatte dieses Prinzip in ihren Forschungen zur Verwandlungskunst wiedergefunden.

„Dann wird Robertus Brandt wohl noch weitere Studien durchführen müssen“, konstatierte Hermine, immer noch skeptisch.

„Der Mann hat übrigens auch über Liebestränke geforscht, was für Ihre Mysteriumsabteilung möglicherweise interessant sein könnte“, erzählte Minerva lächelnd. 

„Ich dachte, Sie wären der Meinung, dass bei diesem Projekt sowieso nichts herauskommt?“ Hermine konnte sich die spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. 

„Das bin ich auch.“ Minervas Augen blitzten herausfordernd. „Das Wort ‘Liebestrank‘ allein ist schon falsch gewählt. Der Trank erzeugt keine Liebe, sondern eine künstliche Besessenheit. Wie wollen Sie damit dem wirklichen Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen?“

„Immerhin haben wir inzwischen über 20 verschiedene Arten von Liebestränken entwickelt“, entgegnete Hermine, nicht ohne Stolz.

„Besessenheitstränke“, korrigierte Minerva unbeeindruckt.

Das Ärgerliche war, dass Hermine keine ernsthaften Argumente hatte, um ihr zu widersprechen. Den Raum der Liebe gab es nun schon seit über 50 Jahren und trotz der Entwicklung unzähliger neuer Tränke waren die dort arbeitenden Zauberer und Hexen dem Geheimnis nicht ein Stück nähergekommen. „Sie glauben also, dass wirkliche Liebe sich nicht künstlich durch Zauberei herstellen lässt?“, fragte sie, noch nicht bereit nachzugeben. 

„Ganz genau.“ Der Wein hatte Farbe in das sonst eher blasse Gesicht der Schulleiterin gebracht und Hermine fand, dass ihr das ausgesprochen gut stand. Der leuchtende Stoff ihrer Bluse betonte ihre grünen Augen und ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten entspannter und weicher als sonst. Wie häufig bei privaten Anlässen hatte sie ihre Brille abgelegt, und auf einmal fiel es Hermine leicht, sich vorzustellen, warum Minervas Animagus ausgerechnet eine Katze war. Ein stolzes, elegantes Tier, das die eigene Unabhängigkeit ebenso schätzte wie ein paar ruhige Mußestunden vor dem Kamin. 

„Nehmen wir an, Sie haben Recht“, sagte Hermine, entschlossen, mehr über die Hexe zu erfahren, die sie innerlich so sehr beschäftigte. „Wie steht es dann um Ihre echten Erfahrungen?“ 

„Oh, meine Erfahrungen eignen sich nicht gut für derartige Diskussionen“, erwiderte Minerva lächelnd.

„Warum nicht?“, bohrte Hermine nach. „Waren sie zu ungewöhnlich? Oder unerwidert?“

„Weder das eine, noch das andere.“ Minerva nippte an ihrem Wein, offenbar in Gedanken an etwas, dass sie Hermine nicht mitteilen wollte. „Aber sie waren eindrucksvoll genug, um zu entscheiden, dass ich diese Erfahrung nicht wiederholen möchte.“

Hermine schwieg beklommen, als sie unwillkürlich an das Gespräch denken musste, dass sie vor einiger Zeit mit Pomona Sprout geführt hatte. Ihre ehemalige Professorin für Kräuterkunde hatte einen Termin im Amt für magische Katastrophen gehabt und Hermine war ihr zufällig im Fahrstuhl begegnet. Sie hatte sich aufrichtig gefreut, ihre ehemalige Lehrerin wieder zu sehen und sie spontan zu einer Tasse Tee in ihrem Büro eingeladen. Da Pomona Sprout gern plauderte, hatte sie geschlagene zwei Stunden in Hermines Büro gesessen, deren Terminkalender dadurch für den Rest des Tages komplett durcheinander geraten war.

Als Pomona ein paar Geschichten aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit zum Besten gegeben hatte, nutzte Hermine den Moment, um ihr Fragen zu Minerva McGonagall zu stellen. Schließlich waren die beiden Hexen zusammen zur Schule gegangen und noch immer befreundet. Pomona hatte Hermine daraufhin im Vertrauen erzählt, dass Minerva als noch sehr junge Frau mit einem Muggel verlobt gewesen war. „Sie hat ihn aber noch vor der Hochzeit wieder verlassen, weil sie sich für ein Leben in der magischen Welt entschied“, hatte Pomona erklärt. „Das war eine schwere Zeit für Minerva, denn sie hat Dougal McGregor sehr geliebt. Aber sie wusste, dass ihre eigene Mutter immer darunter gelitten hatte, ihre wahre Identität als Hexe nicht leben zu können.“

Pomona war so gerührt gewesen, dass sie beim Erzählen ein Taschentuch hervorzaubern musste. „Minerva konnte Dougal nicht einmal erzählen, warum sie ihn verlassen hat. Erst nachdem sie Jahre später von seinem Tod erfahren hat, heiratete sie schließlich ihren ehemaligen Chef im Ministerium, der schon lange um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. Leider war die Ehe der beiden viel zu kurz. Minervas Mann verstarb schon wenige Jahre nach der Hochzeit.“

Hermine war entsetzt über Pomonas Informationen gewesen, hatte ihr aber versprochen, niemandem von ihrem Gespräch zu erzählen. „Das klingt nach schmerzhaften Erfahrungen“, sagte sie daher zu Minerva, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon diese sprach. „Dabei sollte die Liebe eigentlich eine glückliche Erfahrung sein, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist wohl so.“ Minerva machte einen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und Hermines Glas füllte sich wieder bis zum Rand mit Wein. „Aber alles hat seinen Preis“, sagte sie abschließend.

Doch Hermine wollte das Thema noch nicht ad acta legen. „Also halten Sie es für einen Fehler, sich noch einmal auf jemanden einzulassen?“, hakte sie nach. 

„Das trifft es ganz gut.“ Minerva lehnte sich in ihrem Sofa zurück, offenbar nicht gewillt, mehr von sich preiszugeben. „Aber aus ihrem Unterton schließe ich, dass Sie eine andere Einstellung haben?“

„Ich denke schon.“ Hermine nippte an ihrem Wein, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie mutiger machen. „Aber ich habe auch nicht besonders viel Erfahrung.“

„Wer hat denn das erste Mal Ihr Interesse geweckt, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Minerva faltete die Hände und sah Hermine aufmerksam an. 

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Gilderoy Lockhart“, murmelte sie undeutlich. „Es war ein Irrtum, ich weiß“, beeilte sie sich zu versichern, als Minervas Augen sich ungläubig weiteten. „Ich habe es zum Glück schnell gemerkt.“

Minerva machte ein glucksendes Geräusch. „Und dann?“, fragte sie amüsiert.

„Dann…“ Hermine übersprang in Gedanken geflissentlich ihre Professorin für Verwandlung. „Dann hat mich Viktor Krum geküsst.“

„Oh ja, der Quidditch-Spieler von Durmstrang.“ Minerva nickte wissend. „Ich erinnere mich an den Weihnachtsball während des Trimagischen Turniers.“

„Ich war nicht verliebt in ihn.“ Hermine wusste selbst nicht, warum es ihr so wichtig war, das klarzustellen. „Aber ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt, dass er ausgerechnet mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, wo doch so viele Mädchen, und auch Jungen, hinter ihm herliefen. Außerdem unterschätzen ihn die meisten Menschen. Er ist ein tiefsinniger Mensch und ich habe heute noch Kontakt zu ihm.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Minerva hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Das freut mich. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er sehr unter Druck stand.“

„Es geht ihm gut, soweit ich weiß.“ Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche, um einen Brief herauszuziehen, den Viktor ihr erst vor einigen Tagen geschickt hatte. „Hier ist er mit seiner Frau zu sehen.“ Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben Minerva auf das Sofa, um ihr die dem Brief beigelegten Fotos zu zeigen. „Er hat eine Bulgarin geheiratet und scheint sehr glücklich mit ihr zu sein.“

„Es ist immer schön zu sehen, wie sich Menschen entwickeln, finden Sie nicht?“ Minerva freute sich ganz offensichtlich für Viktor, obwohl sie ihn kaum gekannt haben konnte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sich eines Tages von den hohen Erwartungen, die an ihn gerichtet wurden, befreien könnte.“

„Ja, ich denke, das ist ihm einigermaßen gelungen.“ Hermine legte die Fotos wieder zu dem Brief und verstaute den Umschlag in ihrer Tasche. „Und dann kam jedenfalls Ron“, sagte sie versonnen. „Genau genommen mochte ich Ron schon, bevor ich Viktor Krum kennengelernt habe, aber er war ja zu blöd, um es zu merken.“

„Ich glaube, das war für jedermann zu merken außer für Ronald Weasley selbst“, sagte Minerva trocken. „Wie läuft es denn mit ihm?“ Sie rückte ein Stück von Hermine weg, um sie besser ansehen zu können. „Rose wirkt im zweiten Schuljahr entspannter, was mich hoffen lässt, dass es auch Ihnen besser geht?“

„Ja, es ist tatsächlich besser geworden zwischen Ron und mir…“ Hermine zögerte, unschlüssig, wie viel sie Minerva erzählen wollte. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie so viel über ihre engsten Beziehungen mit Menschen nachgedacht, dass es schwierig war, es in ein paar Worten zusammenzufassen. Ihr war bewusst geworden, wie viel Kraft sie aus den Freundschaften in ihrem Leben zog, mit Ginny zum Beispiel und mit Harry. Auch die Stunden mit Minerva waren zu einer Kraftquelle geworden, die ihren Alltag heller machten. 

Vielleicht war das alles mehr als man vom Leben erwarten konnte. Vielleicht würde es genügen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr allzu häufig mit Ron stritt. Schließlich liebte sie ihn noch auf eine bestimmte Weise, auch wenn die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen verschwunden war und sie sich so viel über ihn ärgerte. Wie jemand seinen Lebensinhalt darin sehen konnte, Scherzartikel zu verkaufen, würde ihr wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben, aber es hatte keinen Sinn, ihn ständig ändern zu wollen. Er war eben wie er war. 

„Ich fürchte, dass ich vielleicht zu viel vom Leben will“, gestand Hermine leise. „Eigentlich geht es mir doch wunderbar…“ Sie ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

„Aber?“

„Aber manchmal frage ich mich, wo die Leidenschaft in meinem Leben ist.“ Hermine unterdrückte einen Seufzer. „Das Feuer. Das Brennen. Dafür leben wir doch, oder nicht?“

„Es gibt so viele verschiedene Weisen zu brennen“, sagte Minerva warm und legte ihre Hand auf Hermines. „Und so viele verschiedene Arten der Leidenschaft und auch der Liebe. Wenn Sie so alt wären wie ich, wären Sie mit dem Leben versöhnter.“

Hermine sah zu ihr auf in ihre grünen Augen, die trotz der weisen Bemerkung auf einmal sehr jung wirkten. Sie schaute in das kluge Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen und den blassen Lippen, die so viel voller wirkten, wenn Minerva sich entspannte. Und plötzlich, mit hämmernder Klarheit, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Minerva Unrecht hatte. 

Hermine war es keineswegs genug. Sie wollte mehr. Aber sie wollte nicht mehr von Ron, sie wollte mehr von Minerva. Sie wollte mehr diskutieren, mehr philosophieren, mehr streiten, mehr weinen und mehr lachen mit ihr. Sie wollte mehr von ihr erfahren und ihr mehr von sich erzählen. Sie wollte ihr, deren glückliche Momente so flüchtig gewesen waren, das Gefühl geben, glücklich zu sein. Sie wollte wissen, wie Minerva war, wenn sie ihre Zurückhaltung aufgab und das Feuer, das konstant unter der Oberfläche schwelte, ungehindert hervorbrach. Sie wollte wissen, wie es war, wenn Minervas Körper sich mit einem anderen zitternd in Richtung Ekstase bewegte. Ja, sie wollte selbst dieser Körper sein. Sie wollte die Seele sein, die neben ihr ging, und der Mensch, der sie erfüllte. 

Etwas in ihrem Blick musste Hermine verraten haben, denn Minerva wandte ihr Gesicht ab und ließ Hermines Hand los. „Es ist schon spät“, sagte sie leise. „Und wir müssen beide morgen früh aufstehen.“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermines Füße gehorchten und sie aufstehen konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort warf sie sich ihren Reiseumhang über, der inzwischen den beißenden Geruch des Feuers angenommen hatte. „Danke für den schönen Abend“, sagte sie steif und sie bildete sich ein, dass Minerva sie bei ihrer Umarmung zum Abschied eine Spur zu lange festhielt. 

„Wir sehen uns nächsten Mittwoch?“, flüsterte sie Hermine ins Ohr. „Gute Nacht, meine Liebe, und kommen Sie sicher nach Hause.“


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

 

Hermine war kaum zu Hause eingetroffen, da erreichte sie eine Nachricht aus dem Ministerium, dass ein größerer Anschlag auf Gäste eines Hotels in Oxford verübt worden war. Es hatte mehrere Tote und zahlreiche Verletzte gegeben, die auf verschiedene Krankenhäuser verteilt worden waren. Das Attentat trug dieselbe Handschrift wie die vorangegangene Anschläge und Hermine rief noch in der Nacht ihre wichtigsten Mitarbeiter zu einer Krisensitzung im Ministerium zusammen. Außerdem beraumte sie für den nächsten Morgen eine Pressekonferenz ein. 

In einer flammenden Rede vor der Presse verurteilte Hermine jede Form von Gewalt gegen Muggel und rief die Bevölkerung zur Zivilcourage auf. „Unsere Task Force arbeitet inzwischen Tag und Nacht, um diesen hinterhältigen Anschlägen Einhalt zu gebieten“, sagte sie anschließend dem _Tagespropheten_. „Wir werden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen noch weiter verschärfen und ein deutliches Zeichen gegen jede Form von Ausgrenzung und Gewalt setzen.“

Noch am selben Tag traf sie sich mit Harry und anderen Abteilungsleitern, um die nächsten Schritte zu besprechen. „Eine gute Nachricht habe ich“, berichtete Harry während der Sitzung. „Lucius Malfoy hat sich bereiterklärt, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten.“ Er legte Hermine ein Pergament mit Malfoys Unterschrift vor. „Es ist nicht ganz einfach mit ihm, da sein Gehör stark nachgelassen hat, aber er konnte uns wertvolle Informationen geben. Gegen Ende der Woche werden wir sicherlich mehr wissen.“

Hermine nickte müde. Sie war die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen und sehnte sich danach, für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen zu können. „Alles scheint darauf hinzuweisen, dass es zwar verschiedene Nester gibt, aber letztlich nur wenige Strippenzieher“, sagte sie nachdenklich. "Was hat eure Spur nach Osteuropa ergeben?“

„Nichts.“ Susan Bones, die seit einigen Monaten in der Abteilung für magische Zusammenarbeit tätig war, schüttelte ihren roten Haarschopf. „Wir sind uns inzwischen sicher, dass von dort keine Gefahr ausgeht. Die wichtigsten Köpfe scheinen direkt aus England zu stammen.“ 

Nachdem Hermine das Meeting für beendet erklärt hatte, blieb Harry zurück im Konferenzraum und legte ihr besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du solltest dich eine Weile hinlegen“, sagte er stirnrunzelnd. „Du siehst furchtbar aus.“

Hermine lächelte tapfer. „Ich hole jetzt Hugo von der Grundschule ab und lege mich dann für eine Weile aufs Ohr. Sobald Ron Feierabend hat, komme ich wieder zurück und spreche mit Katie Bell.“

Es fiel Hermine nicht leicht, all die Memos zu ignorieren, die sich in den letzten Stunden auf ihrem Schreibtisch gestapelt hatten, aber sie wusste, dass sie einen Moment für sich brauchte, um den Überblick nicht zu verlieren. Der Trank, der Hexen ohne Schlaf auskommen ließ, war schließlich noch nicht erfunden worden. 

Zu Hermines Erleichterung wollte Hugo einen Freund mit nach Hause bringen, was ihr ermöglichte, sich eine Weile auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu legen, während Hugo und sein Freund in seinem Zimmer spielen konnten. Der Hauself Danny braute Hermine einen belebenden Trank, und als Ron vom Laden nach Hause kam, fühlte sie sich schon wieder deutlich frischer. „Es wird heute nochmals spät werden“, informierte sie ihn, als er ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann ich zu Hause sein werde.“

Er murmelte etwas wie „Kannst du dir nicht einen anderen Job suchen?“, aber sie hörte den Rest seines Satzes schon nicht mehr. Im Ministerium angekommen, machte sie sich sofort an die Bearbeitung des Stapels auf ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ Katie Bell zu sich bitten. Unter anderem vereinbarte sie mit ihr, dass Hermine in vier Städten Englands Reden in einem Quidditch-Stadion halten würde. Katie war überzeugt, dass sie für die Vorbereitungen nicht mehr als vier Wochen brauchen würde und versicherte, Hermine könnte die Aktion ganz in ihre Hände geben. 

Nach dem Gespräch mit Katie fühlte Hermine sich deutlich beruhigter. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihre Maßnahmen nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein waren, tat es gut, ein Zeichen setzen zu können. Außerdem leistete die Task Force hervorragende Arbeit und würde schon bald Ergebnisse bringen. 

Als Hermine nach einem langen Arbeitstag die Tür zu ihrem Büro abschloss, war es 23 Uhr und sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Endlich im Bett vermischten sich in ihren Träumen der Anblick des halb weggesprengten Hotels mit Lucius Malfoys arrogantem Gesicht, Harrys tröstender Hand auf ihrer Schulter und den grünen Augen von Minerva McGonagall. 

 

 

* * *

 

Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen gelang Harrys Task Force der Durchbruch: Die Aurorenzentrale nahm sieben Leute fest, darunter die ehemaligen Todesser Thorfinn Rowle und Walden Macnair. Nichtsdestotrotz schien die Task Force der zentralen Quelle der Gewalt noch nicht nähergekommen zu sein und Hermine rüstete sich für einen anstrengenden Herbst. 

Entgegen Katie Bells optimistischer Prognose gelang es ihr nicht, Hermines Terminkalender so kurzfristig mit der Verfügbarkeit der Quidditch-Stadien abzustimmen, sodass die vier Veranstaltungen doch in den November verlegt werden mussten. 

Ungeachtet der aktuellen Ereignisse ließ Hermine es sich nicht nehmen, weiterhin regelmäßig nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Seit ihrem Treffen Anfang September verhielt Minerva sich Hermine gegenüber zurückhaltender als zuvor und manchmal hatte Hermine fast das Gefühl, dass Minerva sie auf irgendeine Weise fürchtete. Doch mit der Zeit stellte sich wieder die gewohnte Vertrautheit ein und das Band zwischen ihnen schien immer mehr zu wachsen und zu gedeihen. An einem Abend im Oktober waren sie sogar zum offiziellen ‘Du‘ übergegangen.

Auch wenn Hermine diese Besuche mehr als alles andere in der Woche genoss, konnte sie nicht mehr so offen alles mit Minerva besprechen, wie sie es vorher getan hatte. Sie erzählte ihr nicht mehr alles, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, denn einiges davon war einfach zu verwirrend. Nur abends, wenn sie zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag und nicht schlafen konnte, fragte sie sich oft, warum sie sich zu Minerva so hingezogen fühlte. Wieso genügte es ihr nicht mehr, anregende Gespräche mit ihr zu führen? Wieso sehnte sie sich heimlich danach, sie zu berühren? Minerva war eine Frau und außerdem Jahrzehnte älter als sie. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Und wieso ging es nicht wieder weg?

Hermine versuchte, sich einzureden, dass ihre ‘Anwandlungen‘, wie sie es für sich selbst nannte, etwas mit ihrer derzeitigen Lebenskrise zu tun hatte. Immerhin lief es nicht so gut mit Ron, und Hermine ging außerdem auf die 40 Jahre zu. Da war es kein Wunder, dass sie in eine Art Midlife-Crisis hineinschlitterte. 

Zu ihrer Bestürzung wurden die Empfindungen jedoch nicht weniger, sondern schienen im Gegenteil nur intensiver zu werden. Schließlich wurde es so schwierig, sie zu ignorieren, dass Hermine ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, den Kontakt zu Minerva abzubrechen. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass die Begegnungen mit ihr nach wie vor die Kraftquelle waren, die sie durch die anstrengenden Wochen brachte, hielt sie davon ab. Sie konnte es sich derzeit einfach nicht leisten zusammenzubrechen, und sie wusste, dass sie das würde, wenn sie die Treffen mit Minerva wirklich beendete. 

Leider wirkte sich Hermines Unzufriedenheit bald auch negativ auf ihre Beziehung mit Ron aus, die sich zunehmend wieder verschlechterte. Dabei war Hermine bewusst, dass Ron nichts dafür konnte, sondern einfach nur ihre gereizte Stimmung abbekam. Natürlich ließ er sich das nicht gefallen, keifte zurück, und bald waren sie wieder in dieselben Kämpfe verstrickt wie eh und je. 

„Du gefällst mir gar nicht im Moment“, hatte Ginny zu Hermine gesagt, als sie sich das letzte Mal getroffen hatten. „Bedrückt dich irgendetwas?“

Hermine war von sich selbst erschrocken gewesen, als sie auf der Stelle angefangen hatte zu weinen. Aber Ginny hatte sie nur tröstend in die Arme genommen und sie hatten vereinbart, sobald wie möglich einen Abend ohne Männer und Kinder zu verbringen, um ungestört reden zu können. 

Zuvor jedoch musste Hermine endlich ihre geplanten Reden in den Quidditch-Stadien hinter sich bringen. Das Jahr ging dem Ende entgegen und als sie die erste Ansprache in Manchester hielt, fiel schon der erste Schnee. Auch in Cambridge musste Hermine immer wieder blinzeln, weil ihr dichte Schneeflocken in die Augen flogen. Nichtsdestotrotz waren beide Stadien voll gewesen und Hermines Reden wurden sowohl vom Publikum als auch von der Presse gut aufgenommen. 

Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Veranstaltungen in London und in Leeds, dann würde das Projekt abgeschlossen sein. Immerhin schien zur Abwechslung einmal die Sonne, als Hermine am 27. November in Begleitung von vier Auroren vor das Quidditch-Stadion in London apparierte. Die Menschen vor dem Eingang machten ehrfurchtsvoll Platz für die Auroren, die Hermine den Weg bahnten. Hinter dem Tor wäre Hermine fast mit Luna Lovegood zusammengestoßen, die dort auf ihren Mann Rolf Scamander wartete. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir lieber mal einen Urlaub in der Karibik gönnen“, sagte sie, als sie Hermine herzlich umarmte. „Du siehst ganz schön überarbeitet aus.“ 

Hermine musste ihr leider zustimmen. Ein Urlaub in der Karibik klang göttlich. „Du hast doch nicht etwa schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler mitgebracht?“, fragte sie skeptisch und wies auf die leuchtend pinke Tasche in Lunas Hand. „Nicht dass sie meine Rede stören.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Luna schüttelte ihre blonden Locken. „Aber irgendetwas schwingt heute in der Luft. Deshalb habe ich vorsichtshalber vierflüglige Anarchfüssler mitgebracht. Die summen unsichtbar in der Luft und verbreiten eine friedliche Atmosphäre.“

„Das klingt viel besser.“ Hermine nickte zerstreut den Auroren zu, die schon ungeduldig in Richtung Loge zeigten. Mit energischen Schritten kämpfte sie sich weiter durch die Menge, schüttelte hier und da Hände und reagierte zuweilen auf Zurufe aus dem Publikum. 

Als sie endlich in der Ehrenloge Platz nehmen konnte, hatte der Moderator bereits begonnen, die Programmpunkte anzukündigen. Hermines Rede würde den Auftakt bilden, dann sollte die heimische Quidditch-Mannschaft ein paar ihrer Kunststücke zeigen und zum Schluss würde eine Band auftreten, die Katie Bell als besonderen Publikumsmagneten engagiert hatte. 

Als der Moderator zur Seite trat, um Hermine Platz zu machen, begrüßte sie die Tausende von Besuchern auf den Rängen und hielt sich dann den Zauberstab an den Hals. _Sonorus_ , flüsterte sie leise und richtete sich dann an das Publikum. „Liebe Hexen und liebe Zauberer, ich freue mich, dass so viele Menschen bei dem kalten Wetter den Weg hierher gefunden haben. Das Thema, das ich mitbringe, ist immerhin kein Erfreuliches…“ 

Ihre Stimme riss ab, als plötzlich mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig passierten. Ein grüner Lichtblitz aufblitzte, gefolgt von einem roten. Schreie ertönten, ein reißender Schmerz bohrte sich durch Hermines Brust, jemand riss sie zur Seite und die Decke der Loge krachte über ihr zusammen. Dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als Hermine wieder die Augen öffnete, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Um sie herum war es ungewöhnlich still und dunkel, und ganz in der Nähe konnte sie flüsternde Stimmen hören. Hermine versuchte zu blinzeln, aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, es drang kein Licht in ihre Augen. 

„Sie ist aufgewacht“, raunte eine unbekannte Frauenstimme und einen Moment später spürte Hermine kühle Finger an ihrem Handgelenk.

Hermine wollte fragen, was passiert war, aber ihre Stimme brachte nur ein Krächzen hervor.

„Hermine, es wurde ein Anschlag auf dich verübt.“ 

Harry! 

Hermine hustete und hatte das Gefühl, ihre Brust brach bei der Erschütterung auseinander. Der vertraute Duft von Ginnys Parfüm strömte in ihre Nase und sie spürte, wie ein schmaler Körper neben ihr die Matratze eindrückte. „Du solltest möglichst nicht sprechen, Hermine“, riet Ginny und streichelte ihren Arm. „Ron ist schon auf dem Weg und wird jeden Moment hier sein.“

„Du bist im St. Mungo“, ergänzte Harry. „Jemand hat den _Avada Kedavra_ -Fluch auf dich abgefeuert, aber unser Auror Steven Shunpike hat sich dazwischen geworfen und den Fluch mit einem Schildzauber abgewehrt. Mehrere Flüche aus verschiedenen Richtungen sind gegen das Gerüst gekracht und haben das Logendach zum Einsturz gebracht.“

„Die Schmerzen in deiner Brust kommen wahrscheinlich von einem Schockzauber“, erklärte Ginny sanft. „Deswegen warst du bewusstlos.“ Ihre Hände strichen nervös über Hermines Bettdecke. „Außer dir wurden noch zwölf andere Menschen verletzt, aber niemand von ihnen schwer.“

„W….“ Hermine bekam einen neuen Hustenanfall. 

„Sie will wissen, was mit ihren Augen ist.“ Ginny sprach offenbar zu der Heilerin. 

„Guten Tag, Ministerin.“ Die Heilerin räusperte sich. „Mein Name ist Astoria Johnson und ich bin zuständig für Ihre Genesung. Leider können wir noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was Ihr Augenlicht beschädigt hat.“

„Besteht die Gefahr, dass schwarze Magie beteiligt sein könnte?“, fragte Ginny, die wusste, das Hermine das wissen wollen würde. Wenn es so war, gingen die Chancen, dass sie ihr Augenlicht zurückbekam, gegen Null.

Hermine hörte ein Klirren und dann das Geräusch einer Flüssigkeit, die in ein Glas gegossen wurde – vermutlich ein Heiltrank, den sie zu sich nehmen sollte. „Das ist in der Tat zu befürchten“, bestätigte Astoria. „Bisher können wir allerdings nur mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es keine mechanischen Ursachen gibt, also kein Metallsplitter oder ähnliches.“ Ein Glas mit einer übelriechenden Flüssigkeit wurde auf Hermines Beitisch abgestellt. „Später wird Mr. Slinkhard, der Leiter unserer Station, noch zu Ihnen kommen“, wandte Astoria sich an Hermine. „Er wird Ihnen alles Nähere erklären und...“

Die Heilerin verstummte, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und schnelle Schritte sich Hermines Bett näherten. „Hermine!“, ertönte Rons panische Stimme. „Was ist passiert?!“

Hermine spürte, wie Ginny aufstand, um Ron Platz zu machen, und Harry erklärte Ron mit leisen Worten, was geschehen war. „Hast du die Kinder dabei?“, fragte Harry, als Ron sich auf Hermines Bett setzte und unsicher ihre Schulter streichelte. 

„Ich bin so schnell wie möglich gekommen und habe nur Hugo dabei.“ Ron kam nur langsam wieder zu Atem. „Er wartet draußen auf dem Flur. Luna passt auf ihn auf.“ 

„Und Rose?“

„McGonagall hat versprochen, sie so schnell wie möglich vorbeizubringen.“

Hermine versuchte, ihren Kopf zu Ron zu drehen, aber gab auf, als ein rasender Schmerz sie durchfuhr. Sie hatte sich selten so furchtbar gefühlt. Ihre Brust schmerzte, als sei ein Schnellzug darüber gefahren und sie konnte sich weder mitteilen, noch sehen, was um sie herum vorging. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, wenn die Kinder ihre Mutter so sehen“, hörte Hermine Ginnys behutsame Stimme neben sich. 

„Doch, das ist wichtig für die Kinder“, widersprach ihr Harry. „Aber wir sollten sie nur kurz hereinlassen.“ 

„Wie siehst du das, Hermine?“ Ron strich ihr über die Schulter, als Hermine zu nicken versuchte.

„Übrigens haben wir die Täter noch vor Ort festnehmen können“, erklärte Harry und trat an ihr Bett, um ihre Hand zu drücken. „Sie waren zu fünft und wir gehen davon aus, dass sie den Kern der Untergrundbewegung bilden.“ 

Hermine erwiderte Harrys Händedruck dankbar. Bei all dem Unglück war das eine gute Nachricht. 

„Ich muss Sie jetzt alle bitten, hinauszugehen und die Ministerin allein zu lassen“, ertönte erneut Astorias strenge Stimme. „Mrs. Granger-Weasley muss jetzt dringend einen Heiltrank zu sich nehmen und braucht danach absolute Ruhe. Am besten, Sie gehen alle zusammen in die Kantine und kommen in etwa zwei Stunden wieder. Dann können auch die Kinder zu ihr.“

Ron gab Hermine zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn, und dann hörte sie, wie er mit Harry und Ginny das Zimmer verließ. 

„Ich muss Ihren Oberkörper aufrichten, damit Sie den Trank zu sich nehmen können.“ Ehe Hermine protestieren konnte, zog die Heilerin sie im Bett hoch und Hermines Fluchen verwandelte sich in einen erneuten Hustenanfall. „Sie werden sich besser fühlen, wenn Sie wieder aufwachen“, versprach Astoria Johnson, während sie Hermine Schluck für Schluck die brennende Flüssigkeit einflößte. „Der Trank wird Ihre Schmerzen lindern.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, merkte sie als erstes, dass der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Brust nachgelassen hatte. Auch ihr Kopf fühlte sich nicht mehr an, als würde jemand Bäume darin zersägen. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, wodurch sie geweckt worden war: Vom Korridor aus waren laute Stimmen zu vernehmen, offenbar in heftigem Streit miteinander. Und eine der Stimmen gehörte unzweifelhaft einer sehr erbosten Minerva McGonagall. 

„Ihr Verhalten ist unsäglich und unverantwortlich!“, hörte sie Minerva empört rufen. „Sie wissen genau, dass in diesen Fällen nur ein kleines Zeitfenster bleibt. Und da wollen Sie mir allen Ernstes sagen, dass Sie noch keine _Prior Incantatem_ -Überprüfung veranlasst haben?!“

„Die Ministerin ist nicht die einzige, die bei dem Anschlag verletzt wurde“, rechtfertigte sich eine männliche Stimme, nicht weniger aufgebracht als Minerva. „Wir haben hier eine ganze Reihe von Patienten zu versorgen, Professor McGonagall.“

„Es ist sehr bedauerlich, dass diese armen Menschen in Ihre inkompetenten Händen gelangt sind“, fauchte Minerva zurück. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass man mir den sofortigen Zugriff auf sämtliche am Anschlag beteiligte Zauberstäbe gewährt. Mr. Potter hat sie Ihnen doch sicher zur Verfügung gestellt!“

„Darüber bin ich nicht infor…“

„Dann informieren Sie sich gefälligst jetzt, Mr. Slinkhard!“

Hermine hörte hastige Schritte, die sich schnell entfernten. Dann war Ruhe. Nur noch das Ticken einer Uhr war zu hören und Hermine fasste sich seufzend an ihren schmerzenden Kopf. Auf _Prior Incantatem_ hätte sie auch selbst kommen können, aber sie war noch zu benommen gewesen, als sie das erste Mal aufgewacht war. 

Was würde sie tun, wenn sie ihr Augenlicht für immer verlieren würde? Wie konnte man ohne Augenlicht leben? Wie sollte sie ihre Kinder versorgen? Was würde aus ihrem Ministeramt werden? Hermine versuchte, die in ihr aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken, aber die Dunkelheit um sie herum jagte ihr schreckliche Angst ein. Vielleicht sollte sie die Augen wieder schließen und sich einreden, dass es Nacht sei. Schließlich konnte sie im Moment sowieso nichts tun. 

Kaum hatte Hermine ihre Augen geschlossen, wurde die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen, und sie hörte das vertraute Geräusch von Minerva McGonagalls Stiefeln auf sich zukommen. 

„Hermine…? Bist du wach…?“

Hermine hatte Minerva noch nie so sprechen gehört. Ihre Stimme war rau und brüchig und klang, als ob sie geweint hatte. „Mrs. Johnson hat mir gesagt, dass dir das Reden noch schwerfällt.“ Minervas Hand zitterte, als sie sie auf Hermines legte. „Ich werde ein paar Untersuchungen vornehmen, und ich bitte dich inständig, während der Zeit ruhig liegen zu bleiben.“ Sie drückte sanft Hermines Hand. „Versprichst du mir das?“

Hermine nickte stumm und sank tiefer in ihre Kissen. Minerva McGonagalls Anwesenheit beruhigte sie mehr als sie sagen konnte. Minerva würde sich um alles Notwendige kümmern, da war sie sich sicher. 

Hermine lauschte, wie Minervas Schritte sich von ihrem Bett wegbewegten, bis sie schließlich in einiger Entfernung stehen blieb. _“Prior Incantato“_ , murmelte Minerva leise und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als das vertraute Zischen des _Avada Kedavra_ -Fluchs an ihr Ohr drang. Gleich danach erfüllte das helle Krachen vom _Confringo_ -Zauber den Raum, gefolgt vom unangenehmen Surren des _Petrificus Totalus_.

_“Prior Incantato“_ , murmelte Minerva erneut, und wieder hörte Hermine das Zischen und Peitschen jüngst abgesonderter Flüche und Zauber. Minerva musste mindestens neun Zauberstäbe an sich genommen haben und es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie alle durchgegangen war. 

„Von wegen schwarze Magie!“, schimpfte sie, als die verschiedenen Flüche verklungen waren. „Was für eine unzumutbare Anhäufung ausgemachter Inkompetenz!“ 

Als sie sich wieder an Hermines Bett setzte, schien sie sich etwas abgeregt zu haben. „Ich habe einen _Flagrate_ -Zauber gefunden“, erklärte sie Hermine in ruhigem Ton. „Ich vermute, dass die Täter vorhatten, nach dem Anschlag an der Logendecke das Wort ‘Schlammblut‘ erscheinen zu lassen. Aber der Zauber muss die Decke verfehlt haben und ist stattdessen in deine Augen geraten.“

_Schlammblut…_

Hermine spürte, wie ihr etwas die Kehle zuschnitt, und plötzlich sah sie sich wieder auf dem Boden des Hauses von Lucius Malfoy liegen. Vor ihr stand Bellatrix Lestrange - wahnsinnig und außer sich vor Wut. „Was habt ihr sonst noch genommen?“ schrie sie. „Was sonst noch? Sag mir die Wahrheit!“ Und mit mörderischer Genugtuung brannte sie das Wort ‘Schlammblut‘ in Hermines glühenden Unterarm. „Was habt ihr sonst noch genommen? Was noch? Antworte mir! _Flagrate! Crucio!“_ Hermine krümmte sich vor Schmerz und weinte und schrie. _„Crucio!“_ Sie konnte Ron unten im Kerker nach ihr rufen hören, aber niemand kam. „Wie seid ihr in mein Verließ gekommen? _Flagrate! Crucio!_ Antworte mir!“

„Hermine?... Hermine!“ Wie aus weiter Ferne drang Minervas Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Was ist mit dir?“ Minerva hatte ihren Oberkörper hochgehoben und schlang mit aller Kraft die Arme um sie. „Oh mein Gott… was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“ flüsterte sie und strich der zitternden Hermine immer wieder über den schweißnassen Rücken. 

Hermines Unterarm glühte, als würde jemand mit einem heißen Eisen in ihre Haut ritzen. Auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, war ihr klar, dass dort die alte Schrift sichtbar wurde. 

Hermine merkte, wie Minerva neben ihr plötzlich steif wurde. Dann spürte sie eine ruckartige Bewegung und hörte Minervas feste Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. _„Specialis revelio!“_ , donnerte sie, als wolle sie den Teufel aus Hermine austreiben. _„Flagrate finite! Finite Incantatem!“_

Die Wucht ihrer Magie warf Hermine zurück in ihre Kissen und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, noch einmal von Bellatrix Lestranges _Crutiatus_ -Fluch getroffen zu werden. Dann war es plötzlich still. 

Hermines Körper erschlaffte und das Brennen in ihrem Unterarm ließ nach. Dann… plötzlich… hob sich der Schleier und etwas Helles drang in ihre Augen… 

Licht… 

Hermine war zu erschöpft, um ihre Gliedmaßen zu bewegen, aber ihr Herz klopfte wild, als die Schatten vor ihren Augen allmählich heller wurden… Umrisse erschienen… und Farben entstanden… 

Neben sich hörte sie Minerva schwer atmen, und als sie mit aller Kraft ihren Kopf wendete, sah sie in Minervas verzerrtes Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren stark geweitet und schwarze Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrem Knoten gelöst. 

Hermines Kopf und Brust schmerzten noch immer, aber sie nahm es kaum war, als Minerva sie in die Arme schloss. Alles, was sie spüren konnte, war Minervas heißes Gesicht an ihrer Wange und die warmen, beschützenden Hände auf ihrem Rücken. „Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?“, fragte Minerva heiser. „Der alte Fluch ist offenbar nie deaktiviert worden und hat den neuen noch verstärkt.“

„Ich…“ Hermine schluckte, als ihre Stimme sich wehrte. „Ich w…wusste nicht…, ddassss… er deaktivvvviert… werden… mmmuss…“

„Ich spreche nicht nur von dem Fluch…“ Minervas Stimme zitterte bedenklich. „Warum hast du nie erzählt, dass du gefoltert wurdest?“

„Ich…“ Hermine wusste darauf keine Antwort. Wer wollte schon hören, was man während des Krieges erlebt hatte? Schließlich hatte jeder genug mit seinen eigenen Wunden zu tun, und es schien in der magischen Gemeinschaft eine kollektive, unausgesprochene Übereinkunft zu geben, über diese Dinge nicht zu reden. So war es nun einmal und bisher hatte Hermine das nie hinterfragt.

„Wer war das?“, fragte Minerva bebend. 

„Bbbellatrix… Lestrange“, brachte Hermine mühsam hervor.

Für einen Moment fürchtete sie, Minerva würde explodieren, so wütend schien sie zu sein. Aber sie blieb sitzen und gab keinen Laut von sich. Schließlich straffte sie die Schultern und strich Hermine eine Strähne aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht. „Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen, Hermine“, sagte sie bemüht ruhig. „Außerdem wollen dich deine Kinder sehen. Rose steht noch unter Schock.“

Hermine nickte gehorsam. Sie war Minerva so unendlich dankbar. Dafür, dass sie gekommen war. Dafür, dass sie auf ihre Tochter aufgepasst hatte. Und dafür, dass sie das Hospital auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, um ihr Augenlicht zu retten. Aber Hermines Stimme ließ nicht zu, ihr all das zu sagen. In einem Anflug von Hilflosigkeit küsste sie Minervas heiße Wange und löste sich dann aus der Umarmung.

Ein Klopfen ließ beide herumfahren und bevor Minerva antworten konnte, stürzte Harry herein. „Haben Sie die Zauberstäbe, Professor?“, rief er atemlos. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er Hermine neben Minerva aufrecht im Bett sitzen sah. „Hermine?“, fragte er unsicher und sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Zauberstäbe am anderen Ende des Zimmers. 

_„Prior Incantatem?“_ , fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen. 

Minerva nickte, und für einen kurzen Moment flackerte unverhohlener Zorn in ihrem Gesicht auf. „Gut, dass wenigstens Sie daran gedacht haben, Potter.“

„Natürlich.“ Harry nickte erleichtert. „Und wo ist Wilbert Slinkhard?“

„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm.“ Minerva stand auf und ging zu Harry, um ihn zu begrüßen. „Man könnte meinen, niemand von diesen angeblichen Heilern ist jemals in Hogwarts gewesen. So viel Unvermögen, gepaart mit Arroganz und Störrigkeit, ist mir selten begegnet.“

„Welcher Zauber war es?“ Harry sah Hermine prüfend an. „Kannst du wirklich wieder richtig sehen, oder tust du nur so?“

„Ffffast ggut“, presste Hermine hervor. Auch wenn alles um sie herum noch etwas verschwommen war, so wurde es doch von Minute zu Minute besser.

Minerva erzählte Harry von ihrem Vorgehen und er bestätigte, dass das Amt für magische Strafverfolgung bei der Spurensicherung auf Reste des _Flagrate_ -Zaubers gestoßen war. Noch während er sprach, fiel Harrys Blick auf Hermines gerötetes Handgelenk, und er hielt erschrocken inne. „Ist das etwa…?“

Minerva nickte und sah plötzlich sehr bleich aus. Und dann geschah etwas, was Hermine noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte: Harry Potter schloss Minerva McGonagall fest in seine Arme. 

So standen sie noch, als Ron mit Rose und Hugo hereinkam. Auch Ron blieb abrupt stehen, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, die aufrecht im Bett saß und ihm müde entgegen lächelte. Er warf einen fragenden Blick zu Harry, der immer noch Minerva in den Armen hielt. „Du kannst wieder sehen, Hermine?“ rief Ron, wieder an Hermine gewandt.

„Ja…“ Hermine bekam prompt wieder einen Hustenanfall. Offensichtlich ließ die Wirkung des Heiltranks nach. „Es gggeht mir… vvvviel b..besser.“

Rose und Hugo sahen ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an und traten erst näher, als Hermine sie zu sich heranwinkte. „Ich… mmuss noch eine Wweile hierbleiben“, krächzte sie, unterbrochen von Hustenanfällen. „Aber… ihr bbbraucht euch keine…. Sssorgen… zu mmachen.“ Sie gab auf, als sie von einem erneuten Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde und nahm stattdessen ihre beiden Kinder in die Arme. 

Rose und Hugo schienen unglaublich erleichtert zu sein, dass es ihrer Mutter besser ging, als ihnen gesagt worden war. Allerdings durften sie nur kurz bleiben, weil Astoria Johnson den gesamten Besuch vor die Tür setzte, als sie mit einem frischen Heiltrank ins Krankenzimmer zurückkam. Hermine hat gerade noch Gelegenheit, sich bei Minerva für die Hilfe zu bedanken, dann mussten alle den Raum verlassen, damit Hermine sich ausruhen konnte. In der Tat konnte sie kaum noch die Augen offen halten, als die Heilerin ihr den Trank einflößte und versank danach sofort in einen langen, heilenden Schlaf.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

 

Der Stationsleiter Wilbert Slinkhard traute sich zwei Tage nicht in Hermines Krankenzimmer, konnte seinen Besuch aber schließlich nicht länger aufschieben. Am Nachmittag des 29. Novembers klopfte er vernehmlich an Hermines Tür und trat mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit an ihr Bett, als hätte er eigenhändig den _Flagrate_ -Zauber aufgelöst. 

Kaum hatte er ihr die Hand geschüttelt, leierte er eine Reihe von Ratschlägen herunter, die Hermine nur aus Höflichkeit über sich ergehen ließ. Von ihren Freunden bekam sie schon genug gute Tipps zu hören – jeder einzelne Besucher schien es für notwendig zu halten, sie zu ermahnen, sich auf jeden Fall gründlich auszukurieren und bloß nicht zu früh das St. Mungo Hospital zu verlassen. Schon nach ein paar Tagen konnte Hermine all die gutgemeinten Empfehlungen nicht mehr hören und projizierte mit ihrem Zauberstab eine magische Schrift an die Tür zu ihrem Krankenzimmer: _Ratschläge geben verboten!_

Diese eindrückliche Anweisung schien ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn Hermines Besuch nahm sich nun deutlich mehr zurück. Nur noch in den zahlreichen Genesungsbriefen, deren Verfasser die Schrift an Hermines Tür nicht lesen konnten, standen noch freundliche Ratschläge, die Hermine geflissentlich überlas. Die Menge an Menschen, die ihr einen Besuch abstatten wollten, war so groß, dass Ginny übernommen hatte, die Besucheranfragen zu koordinieren. Sie führte dabei strenge Wartelisten und selbst Hauself Danny musste sich für seinen Genesungsbesuch auf Ginnys Liste setzen lassen. 

Beruflich bedingte Höflichkeitsbesuche beschränkte Ginny von vornherein auf ein Minimum, während Freunde wie Luna, Neville oder die gesamte Weasley-Familie nicht lange auf ihre Besuchserlaubnis warten mussten. Molly war gleich am Tag nach Hermines Einlieferung mit einem selbstgebackenen Kuchen gekommen und Arthur hatte einen eigenhändig reparierten Muggelwecker mitgebracht, damit Hermine sich selbst daran erinnern konnte, wann sie den nächsten Heiltrank einnehmen musste. 

Ron schaute mit den beiden Kindern jeden Tag vorbei und Hermine war ihm dankbar, dass er sich ohne Murren im Laden freigenommen hatte. Auch Minerva besuchte sie täglich und Ginny zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, als diese sich geduldig für jeden Abend auf ihre Liste setzen ließ. 

„Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen müsste?“, fragte sie, als sie Hermine die aktuelle Besucherliste überreichte. „McGonagall sagt doch normalerweise dauernd Termine ab, weil sie zu wenig Zeit hat.“ 

Hermine, die inzwischen ihre normale Stimme wieder hatte, murmelte etwas von ‘gute Freundin‘, doch Ginny ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. „An dem Tag, als du eingeliefert wurdest, war McGonagall völlig von der Rolle“, erzählte sie und schob sich einen Stuhl ans Krankenbett. „So aufgelöst habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Naja… außer vielleicht als… du weißt schon… als wir alle dachten, Harry sei tot.“ Ginny schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. „Aber du kennst ja McGonagall. Kaum war sie angekommen, hat sie sich schon das Personal vorgeknöpft und alle zusammengeschissen. Zum Teil haben die mir richtig leidgetan.“

„Zum Glück hat sie das getan, denn sonst wäre ich jetzt blind.“ Hermine hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie sich eigentlich mit Ginny für ein vertrauliches Gespräch verabredet hatte, aber jetzt, da Ginny nachhakte, fühlte es sich nicht mehr wie eine gute Idee an. „Offenbar hat ein alter Fluch, der immer noch in mir schlummerte, den Effekt des _Flagrate_ -Zaubers verstärkt. Wenn wir nur eine Stunde länger gewartet hätten, wäre die Erblindung nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen gewesen.“

„Ich bestreite ja gar nicht, dass McGonagall das klasse gemacht hat, aber...“ Ginny beugte sich vor, um Hermine besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ist sie verliebt in dich?“

„Was?!“ Hermine lief so rot an, dass sie den von Ginny mitgebrachten Cherry-Tomaten Konkurrenz machte. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Ich weiß nicht…“ Ginny fuhr sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Die Art, wie sie dich ansieht… Die Art, wie ihr redet…“

„Wie reden wir denn?“

„Naja…, eben wie Menschen, die sich lie…, die sich tief verbunden sind.“

Hermine zuckte die Achseln und starrte auf die Bettdecke. Ginnys Formulierung traf es ganz gut. ‘Tief verbunden…‘ So würde Minerva es vielleicht auch formulieren. Nur war das nicht die ganze Wahrheit, jedenfalls nicht für Hermine… 

„Oh je“, sagte Ginny, die Hermine beobachtet hatte. „War es das, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest?“

Hermine zog sich mit einer komischen Geste die Bettdecke über den Kopf. „Es ist alles so verwirrend“, sagte sie durch die Bettdecke hindurch. „Ich verstehe nicht, was mit mir los ist.“ Sie schlug die Decke zurück, sodass ihr Gesicht wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Du bist meine beste Freundin, Ginny. Findest du, dass ich mich in einer Midlife-Crisis befinde?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Ginny rieb sich die Stirn, während sie über Hermines Frage nachdachte. „Du bist irgendwie anders, so viel steht fest. Mal bist du das sprühende Leben und dann wieder schwermütiger als ein alter Walfisch.“

„Ich finde, das klingt nach einer Midlife-Crisis“, sagte Hermine erleichtert.

„Oder du bist verliebt“, grinste Ginny. 

Hermine sah sie gequält an. „Und wenn ich nur einen Ausweg aus der Beziehung mit Ron finden will? Vielleicht vermeide ich einfach nur, mich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen?“

„Also, wenn eurer Beziehung irgendetwas nicht fehlt, dann sind es Auseinandersetzungen“, widersprach Ginny trocken. 

„Aber…“ Hermine holte tief Luft. „Minerva ist eine Frau.“

„Zweifellos.“

„Und sie ist…“

„…alt?“

„Ja.“ Hermine musste jetzt selbst lachen. „Das ist doch nicht normal. Irgendetwas mit mir ist nicht normal.“

„Jetzt mal Hand aufs Herz, Hermine.“ Ginny sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Du bist noch nie normal gewesen. Also brauchst du mit solchen Argumenten gar nicht erst anzufangen.“

„Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen?“

„Nein, das war ein Kompliment.“ Ginny tätschelte Hermines Arm. „Jetzt mal ehrlich, solche intellektuellen Einwände sind ziemlich müßig. Entweder du fühlst etwas, oder eben nicht.“

„Ich fühle etwas“, gestand Hermine bedrückt.

„Das dachte ich mir.“ Ginny lächelte, als Hermine sie entsetzt ansah. „Wie du schon sagtest, bist du meine beste Freundin und ich merke, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt.“

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“ Hermine fuhr sich nervös durch ihre buschigen Haare. Seit sie so viel liegen musste, waren sie noch schwerer zu bürsten als sowieso schon. „Ich weiß nicht mal, was es genau ist… Vielleicht verrenne ich mich da in irgendwas.“ 

„Dann finde es heraus.“ Ginny sah sie aufmunternd an. 

Hermine schnaufte missbilligend. „Als ob das mal eben so ginge. Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, bin ich verheiratet. Mit deinem Bruder, um genau zu sein. Und dann sind da die Kinder und alles…“

„Das ist richtig“, stimmte ihr Ginny zu. „Darum solltest du dich zuerst kümmern.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist völlig überflüssig, alle verrückt zu machen. Minerva erwidert das doch sowieso nicht.“

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, sagte Ginny ruhig. 

„Doch, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Hermine bereute es allmählich, überhaupt von dem Thema angefangen zu haben. „Und ganz abgesehen davon, hat sie sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich nicht noch einmal auf einen Menschen einlassen will.“

Hermine schaute überrascht auf, als Ginny laut auflachte. „Wie süß“, sagte sie grinsend. „Das hat ja wunderbar geklappt.“

„Ich finde das nicht lustig.“ Hermine kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass eine Freundschaft etwas ganz anderes ist als eine… naja… Beziehung. Und die will sie eben nicht.“

„Du hast darüber mit ihr gesprochen?“

„Naja, nicht direkt.“ Hermine sah verlegen auf ihre Bettdecke. „Eher… indirekt.“

„Du solltest das mir ihr besprechen, Hermine.“ Ginny war jetzt wieder ernst. „Danach weißt du wenigstens, woran du bist.“

„Und Ron? Und die Kinder?“

„Das solltest du nicht miteinander vermischen.“ Ginny nahm sich zwei Cherry-Tomaten und steckte sie sich nacheinander in den Mund. „Wenn du mit Ron unglücklich bist, dann trenn dich. Und zwar unabhängig davon, was sonst noch in deinem Leben passiert oder nicht passiert. Und wenn du mit ihm glücklich bist, dann bleib. Aber dann hör auf, dich mit McGonagall zu treffen.“ 

Hermine merkte, wie Übelkeit in ihr hochkroch. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Minerva nicht mehr zu treffen. Aber sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, den Kindern eine Trennung zuzumuten.

„Erst musst du dich entscheiden, Hermine“, riet Ginny streng und sah dabei ein wenig aus wie ihre Mutter. „Und erst dann kannst du herausfinden, was McGonagall will.“ 

„Und die Kinder?“

„Kinder sind nicht glücklich, wenn ihre Eltern nicht glücklich sind.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Auch wenn das Gespräch mit Ginny schwierig gewesen war, fühlte Hermine sich danach besser. Zwar war nach wie vor keines ihrer Probleme gelöst, aber es hatte gut getan, die Tatsachen laut auszusprechen. Es hatte geholfen, die Knoten in ihrem Kopf ein wenig zu entwirren, und außerdem gab ihr der Aufenthalt im St. Mungo, so grässlich Krankenhäuser auch waren, wenigstens die Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken. 

Ginny hatte Recht gehabt, als sie ihr geraten hatte, die Freundschaft mit Minerva nicht mit ihrer Ehe zu vermischen. Im Grunde tat es niemandem gut, wenn Hermine ihre Entscheidung immer wieder aufschob. Worauf wartete sie? Die Beziehung mit Ron war am Ende, so schwer es auch war, sich das einzugestehen. Sie und Ron taten sich gegenseitig nicht gut, und es wirkte sich nicht nur auf ihre Seelen negativ aus, sondern auch auf die der Kinder. 

Das Hospital war der schlechteste Ort, um mit Ron über ihre Entscheidung zu sprechen und außerdem wollte Hermine ihrer Familie auf keinen Fall das Weihnachtsfest verderben. Aber noch vor Silvester würde sie mit Ron sprechen. Dann würden noch Ferien sein und Hermine könnte besser für ihre Kinder da sein, wenn sie es ihnen sagte. 

Zweieinhalb Wochen nach ihrer Einlieferung wurde Hermine endlich aus dem St. Mungo entlassen, sollte aber noch eine weitere Woche zu Hause bleiben. Die Nachwirkungen des Schockzaubers waren hartnäckiger als gedacht gewesen und Hermine konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Minerva während des 2. Zaubererkrieges vier zeitgleiche Schockzauber in die Brust hatte überleben können. 

Leider geriet Hermine in der Woche vor Weihnachten so oft mit Ron aneinander, dass sie wünschte, sie hätte stattdessen zur Arbeit gehen können. Sie war über sich selbst wütend, dass sie sich so oft von Ron provozieren ließ, anstatt ihn einfach reden zu lassen. Wenigstens gelang es ihr, sich über die Weihnachtstage zusammenzureißen, aber kaum war das Fest vorbei, bat sie Ron um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. „Wir haben uns beide wirklich Mühe gegeben, Ron“, erklärte sie, nachdem sie ihm ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. „Aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“

„Und die Kinder?“ Ron ging mit großen Schritten im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, während Hermine still auf dem Sofa sitzen blieb. „Willst du, dass unsere Kinder geschiedene Eltern haben?“

„Ron…“ Hermine schnäuzte in ihr zerknülltes Taschentuch. „Ich habe es so lange herausgezögert wie nur möglich. Aber für mich ist ein Punkt erreicht, an dem ich Konsequenzen ziehen muss.“

„Du machst es dir ganz schön einfach!“, rief er wütend. „Ich habe wohl gar kein Mitspracherecht, was? Für mich ist der Punkt nämlich noch nicht erreicht! Ich bin bereit, um uns zu kämpfen!“

„Ich bin müde, Ron.“ Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Ich mag nicht mehr kämpfen. Wir haben beide genug gekämpft.“

„Hör bloß auf, von _wir_ zu reden“, rief Ron erbost. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der uns keine Chance mehr gibt!“

Hermine setzte an, ihm zu widersprechen, ließ es dann aber sein. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn sie sich darüber jetzt auch noch stritten. „Ich werde ausziehen, sobald ich etwas gefunden habe“, sagte sie stattdessen. „Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, schlage ich vor, dass die Kinder in den Ferien zu gleichen Teilen bei dir und bei mir sind. Hugo kommt in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts – das wird es leichter machen.“

Ron hörte ihr gar nicht zu. „Darf ich darüber vielleicht erstmal nachdenken?“, sagte er scharf. „Du magst ja alles schön von langer Hand geplant haben, aber für mich ist das reichlich neu.“

„Du hast Recht, entschuldige.“ Hermine stand auf und blieb eine Weile hilflos im Türrahmen stehen. Sie hätte Ron gern in den Arm genommen, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei. „Glaub mir, es ist auch für dich besser“, sagte sie behutsam. „Irgendwann wirst du jemand anderes finden und wieder glü…“

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?“ Ron schmiss einen Teller auf die Erde, der wie durch ein Wunder ganz blieb. „Hör auf, mir zu sagen, was für mich gut ist!“ Er ging drohend auf sie zu. „Das ist deine Entscheidung und deine Verantwortung, und was ich mache, das lass mal meine Sorge sein!“

Sie sah zu Boden, als er sich vor ihr aufbaute. Es war dumm von ihr gewesen, ihm zu sagen, was sie dachte. Zwar glaubte sie in der Tat, dass es auch für Ron besser sein würde, wenn sie sich trennten, und sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht lange allein bleiben würde. Aber es war unangemessen gewesen, ihm das mittzuteilen, und schon gar nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. „Ich gehe jetzt zu Bett“, sagte sie leise. „Wir können ja morgen nochmal darüber reden.“


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

 

Mehr noch als Rose war Hugo am Boden zerstört, als er von der Trennung erfuhr. Das Leid der Kinder zerriss Hermine das Herz, aber sie wusste, dass es langfristig die richtige Entscheidung war. Auch den Kindern würde es irgendwann besser gehen, wenn sie in einer friedlicheren Atmosphäre aufwuchsen, und alles, was Hermine im Moment tun konnte, war, so gut wie möglich für sie da zu sein und ihnen zu helfen, die Trennung zumindest langfristig zu verkraften. 

Harry bot Hermine für den Übergang sein Haus am Grimmauldplatz an, aber sie winkte dankend ab. Ihr war es wichtig, in der Nähe der Kinder zu bleiben, und zum Glück ergab es sich, dass ein Haus in der Magnolias Avenue frei wurde, die weniger als 10 Minuten von ihrem alten Haus entfernt lag. Auf diese Weise konnten sich die Kinder eigenständig zwischen den Häusern hin und her bewegen, wenn sie dies wollten. 

Während Hermine die Sorge um die Kinder und die Organisation ihres neuen Lebens alle Kraft kostete, wurde es auf der Arbeit endlich ruhiger. Die Task Force hatte noch weitere Zauberer und Hexen festgenommen, die mit vorangegangenen Attentaten in Verbindung gestanden hatten. Der Kern schien endgültig zersprengt zu sein, sodass Hermine die Task Force wieder auflösen konnte. 

Trotz der endlich wieder eintretenden Normalität im Ministerium bestand Hermine auf eine Fortführung der Kampagne, um der Untergrundbewegung gar nicht erst neuen Nährboden zu geben. Sie holte auch die beiden Termine in den Quidditch-Stadien von London und Leeds nach, weil sie ein Zeichen setzen wollte, dass sie sich von der Gewalt nicht einschüchtern lies. Auf beiden Veranstaltungen wurde sie mit stehenden Ovationen bedacht. 

„Das ist nicht nur eine Anerkennung deiner großartigen Leistung, Hermine“, strahlte Molly, die extra mit Arthur nach Leeds gekommen war, um Hermines Rede zu hören. „Die meisten Leute sind ganz offensichtlich damit einverstanden, eine muggelstämmige, weibliche Zaubereiministerin zu haben.“ Sie gab Hermine einen nassen Kuss auf die Wange. „Die Welt macht Fortschritte, auch wenn es wohl immer engstirnige Idioten geben wird.“ 

Nicht nur auf der Arbeit sondern auch in Hermines Privatleben, wurde es allmählich wieder ruhiger. Ginny war Hermine eine große Hilfe, während Harry sich sehr engagiert um Ron kümmerte. Das machte all die Veränderungen erheblich leichter, und im April hatte Hermine endlich das Gefühl, dass wieder eine Art Routine und Normalität in ihrem Leben einzog. Die Restsymptome vom Anschlag waren verklungen, Hugo freute sich auf seine Einschulung in Hogwarts, und auch Rose war dabei, sich ein wenig zu stabilisieren. 

Es war der optimale Zeitpunkt, um die Treffen mit Minerva, die Hermine seit ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt ausgesetzt hatte, wieder aufzunehmen. Doch Hermine vermied es, sich bei der Schulleiterin zu melden. Ende Februar hatte sie Minerva zufällig in der Empfangshalle des Ministeriums getroffen und zu ihrem Entsetzen festgestellt, dass sich ihre Gefühle für sie keineswegs geändert hatten. 

Wie sollte sie die Freundschaft mit Minerva wieder aufnehmen, ohne offenzulegen, was sie für sie empfand? Auch Ginny hatte deutlich gemacht, dass es an der Zeit war, mit Minerva darüber zu sprechen. Aber würde sie damit nicht aktiv das Ende ihrer Freundschaft provozieren? War es nicht besser, sich diese schmerzliche Erfahrung zu ersparen und so zu tun, als sei sie noch zu beschäftigt? Andererseits wusste Hermine, dass Minerva auf ein Zeichen von ihr wartete und es war nicht fair, dass sie nichts von sich hören ließ. Seit ihrem zufälligen Treffen im November hatte die Schulleiterin ihr drei Eulen geschickt und sie nach Hogwarts eingeladen, und Hermine hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt mit der Begründung, sie sei beruflich vollkommen überlastet. 

Als Hugo im August seine Benachrichtigung über die bevorstehende Einschulung in Hogwarts erhielt, konnte Hermine den Kontakt mit Minerva schließlich nicht weiter hinausschieben. Also schickte sie noch am selben Tag eine Eule mit einem Brief zu Minerva, in dem sie Hugo für Hogwarts offiziell anmeldete und eine Einladung für ein Treffen in ihrem neuen Zuhause beilegte. Die Eule kam postwendend zurück und enthielt für beides eine Bestätigung, für Hugos Aufnahme und für die Einladung am folgenden Mittwochabend. 

Der besagte Abend rückte schneller näher als Hermine lieb war, und ehe sie sich versah, wuselte Danny schon in der Küche herum, um ein leckeres Essen zu zaubern, das Hogwarts echte Konkurrenz machen sollte. Dem köstlichen Duft im Haus nach zu urteilen, würde ihm das womöglich auch gelingen. 

Während Danny in der Küche wirtschaftete, stand Hermine unschlüssig vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und fragte sich, was sie anziehen sollte. Eher etwas Alltägliches oder eher etwas Besonderes? Eher etwas Intellektuelles oder eher etwas Weibliches? Abgesehen von diesem wirklich wichtigen Problem zermarterte Hermine sich den Kopf, worüber sie mit Minerva reden sollte – außer über das eine, worüber sie nicht reden wollte. 

Hermine fühlte sich so gelähmt, dass sie noch nicht fertig war, als Minerva unten an die Eingangstür klopfte. „Danny, würdest du Professor McGonagall bitte hereinlassen und sie ins Wohnzimmer führen?“, rief Hermine aus dem Badezimmer. „Ich bin in fünf Minuten unten!“ In Windeseile schlüpfte sie in ein rotes Kleid mit dünnen Spaghetti-Trägern. Schließlich hatte Minerva ihr einmal gesagt, dass ihr Rot gut stand.

Noch etwas außer Atem, aber mit perfektem Make-Up erschien Hermine wenig später im Wohnzimmer. Schon beim Eintreten sah sie Minervas große Gestalt am Fenster stehen und in den blühenden Garten blicken. Ihre Haut war gebräunter als üblich – offenbar hatte sie ein paar Tage in der Sonne verbracht. Es stand ihr ausgezeichnet und die dunkle Bluse unterstrich ihre Bräune noch. 

Hermine blieb unvermittelt stehen, als Minerva sich zu ihr umdrehte, und jedes Wort, das sie sich vorher überlegt hatte, fiel auf der Stelle in ein schwarzes Loch. 

„Hermine.“ Minerva ging auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme. „Du siehst gut“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Viel besser als das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben.“

„Danke.“ Hermine räusperte sich, als sie sich aus Minervas Armen löste. „Mir geht es auch besser.“ 

Da ihr kein weiterer Beitrag zur Unterhaltung einfiel, führte sie Minerva ins Esszimmer, wo Danny schon das Abendessen aufgetischt hatte. Minerva blinzelte erfreut, als sie sah, was er gekocht hatte. Die Vorspeise bestand aus einer Fischsuppe (Cullen Skink), als Hauptgericht gab es Rumbledethumps, und für das Dessert stand schon Cranachan bereit – ein typisch schottisches Menü also. 

Während des Essens bemühte Hermine sich, Minerva mit Fragen zu bombardieren, was diese davon abhalten würde, sich nach ihr zu erkundigen. „Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, Professor Binns loszuwerden?“ fragte sie, als sie Minerva eine große Portion Rumbledethumps auftat. Anschließend füllte sie sich selbst eine sehr viel bescheidenere Portion auf in der Hoffnung, überhaupt einen Bissen herunterzubekommen. „Ich dachte immer, er würde noch in tausend Jahren Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichten.“

„Oh, er unterrichtet immer noch.“ Minerva schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sie den ersten Bissen vom Rumbledethumps probierte. „Natürlich konnte ich den armen Mann nicht in den Ruhestand schicken. Er unterrichtet jetzt in Durmstrang, wo man wohl sehr zufrieden mit ihm ist.“

„Da fragt man sich, wen die wohl vorher hatten.“ Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Minerva lächelte, überging jedoch Hermines Bemerkung. „Übrigens scheint es Rose ein wenig besser zugehen“, wechselte sie das Thema. „Als sie im Januar aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkam, habe ich mir große Sorgen um sie gemacht. Aber sie scheint sich wieder zu fangen.“ 

„Das ist gut zu hören.“ Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Rose sich ihr gegenüber nur zusammengerissen hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass Ron dem gemeinsamen Sorgerecht zugestimmt hat. Außerdem liegt mein Haus nicht weit von unserem alten entfernt“, erklärte sie. „Das macht es leichter für die Kinder, auch wenn es natürlich noch schwierig ist, wenn Ron und ich uns begegnen. Zum Glück liegt auch ihm viel daran, dass Rose und Hugo ihre beiden Eltern behalten.“

„Bereust du deine Entscheidung?“

„Nein.“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab keinen anderen Weg mehr.“

Nachdem sie auch das Dessert verspeist hatten, führte Hermine Minerva in den Garten. Es war noch hell und warm draußen, sodass sie sich nicht einmal etwas überziehen mussten, als sie sich zusammen auf die alte Hollywood-Schaukel unter dem Apfelbaum setzten. Hermine hatte sie auf einem Trödelmarkt ergattert, aber war noch nicht dazu gekommen, sie einzuweihen. 

Hermine schenkte Minerva und sich ein Glas Butterbier ein und lehnte sich seufzend zurück, als sich die Schaukel langsam in Bewegung setzte. Um diese Uhrzeit war der Duft der Blumen immer am intensivsten und Hermine atmete tief den Geruch der blühenden Rosen ein. Es war ein kleines idyllisches Stück Garten, in das sie sich sofort verliebt hatte. Auch jetzt breitete sich eine behagliche Stille aus und außer dem Rascheln der Blätter und dem monotonen Summen der Bienen, war wenig zu hören. „Bleiben Hogwarts im nächsten Schuljahr alle Lehrer erhalten?“, fragte Hermine, als sie darüber nachdachte, wen Hugo in wenigen Tagen als Professoren haben würde.

„Hogwarts geht es gut“, antwortete Minerva mit sichtlicher Zufriedenheit. „Eine Zeitlang hatten wir eine relativ hohe Fluktuation, aber nun haben wir schon länger einen recht stabilen Stamm von Lehrkräften. Nur die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste müssen wir mal wieder neu besetzen - sehr zum Leidwesen einiger Slytherin-Schülerinnen, die intensiv für Adalbert Redford geschwärmt haben.“ Sie seufzte leise, bevor sie einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier nahm.

„Ich hoffe, der Mann ist nicht verunglückt, ermordet worden, oder einem Gedächtniszauber zum Opfer gefallen?“, fragte Hermine halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst.

„Nichts dergleichen.“ Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, aber Hermine konnte sehen, dass sie schmunzelte. „Er bekommt schlicht mehr Gehalt in Beauxbatons.“ 

Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab, und aus dem Pflaumenbaum nahe der Hecke löste sich eine Handvoll Pflaumen, die direkt in Hermines Schoß landete. Sie reichte Minerva eine Pflaume und nahm sich selbst auch eine. „Hat es dich nie gestört, wenn Schüler sich in dich verliebt haben?“ Die Pflaume war zuckersüß. 

Minerva kostete erst ihre Pflaume, bevor sie antwortete. „Es ist ein Teil dieses Berufes“, sagte sie und nahm sich noch eine zweite Frucht von Hermines Schoß. „Das Internatsleben ist für kein Kind einfach. Die Schüler werden viel zu früh von ihren Eltern getrennt und natürlich bekommen die Professoren all ihre Projektionen ab. Wir sind genauso Zielscheibe von Ablehnung und Spott wie Objekt für Sehnsüchte und Bedürfnisse. Wer damit nicht zurechtkommt, sollte kein Lehramt ausüben.“

Hermines Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie Minerva so nüchtern über die Gefühle ihrer Schüler sprechen hörte. Berührte es sie denn gar nicht, dass manche Schüler sie leidenschaftlich hassten und andere sie leidenschaftlich liebten? „Hast du denn nie…“ Sie räusperte sich. „Bist du nie in Versuchung gekommen, darauf einzugehen?“

„Nein.“ Minerva schien den Gedanken absurd zu finden. „Die Schüler brauchen von mir Wissen und Orientierung. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ein darüber hinausgehendes Interesse ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen und sollte es auch unbedingt sein.“ Minerva verfolgte mit ihren Augen einen Schmetterling, der sich vor ihren Augen im Apfelbaum niederließ. Er flatterte kurz und klappte dann schnell seine Flügel zusammen, so als wolle er seine Schönheit nicht preisgeben. „Die Schüler befinden sich noch in der Entwicklung und sind darauf angewiesen, dass wir unsere Rolle nicht missbrauchen.“

Hermine warf einen Pflaumenkern über die Hecke in den benachbarten Garten. Sie wusste, dass die Kinder nebenan sie sammelten, um selbst einen Baum zu pflanzen. „Es gibt aber einen Unterschied zwischen Fühlen und Handeln“, wandte sie ein. „Lehrer sind keine Maschinen, und es ist doch nur menschlich, auf Schüler unterschiedlich zu reagieren. Wahrscheinlich mag man die einen mehr und die anderen weniger. Manche kann man nicht ausstehen und andere wachsen einem richtig ans Herz. Einige findet man äußerlich abstoßend, andere attraktiv. Das ist doch normal, oder nicht?“

„Das habe ich auch nicht bestritten.“ Minerva nahm sich noch eine Pflaume und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie es absichtlich vermied, sie anzusehen. „Aber es wäre falsch, das eigene Handeln danach auszurichten.“

Hermine musste daran denken, wie manche Professoren - allen voran Severus Snape - nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht hatten, welche Schüler sie bevorzugten und welche nicht. Im Grunde ihres Herzens wusste Hermine, dass Minerva sie von Anfang an gemochte hatte, vielleicht mehr als andere Schüler – Ginny sagte das, Harry sagte das, und auch Ron hatte es schon öfter angemerkt. Aber natürlich würde Minerva es ihr gegenüber niemals zugeben. 

Allmählich begann es zu dämmern und Hermine griff erneut nach ihrem Zauberstab. _“Incendio“_ , flüsterte sie und an verschiedenen Stellen im Garten entflammten Fackeln. Die Bienen hatten inzwischen Feierabend gemacht und ihr Summen wurde nun abgelöst durch das Knistern der Fackeln. Es war eine wunderbare Stimmung, um den eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, und Hermine war so froh, diesen Moment mit Minerva teilen zu können. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn für immer festhalten, denn vielleicht würde es der letzte Abend sein, den sie mit Minerva verbringen würde. 

„Als wir begonnen haben, uns an den Mittwochabenden zu treffen“, begann sie langsam und stellte ihr Butterbier zur Seite, „war das für mich wie ein großes Geschenk. Jeder Besuch gab Kraft für den Rest der Woche und ich konnte unsere Treffen kaum erwarten. Irgendwann wollte ich sie nicht mehr missen…“

„Dafür hast du sie aber ziemlich lange ausgesetzt.“ In Minervas Stimme schwang eine Spur Vorwurf mit und Hermine schlug schuldbewusst die Augen nieder. Natürlich hatte sie Minerva verletzt, obgleich diese sich nie beschwert hatte. 

„Das stimmt...“ Hermine ignorierte ihr klopfendes Herz und holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid Minerva, aber ich brauchte Zeit, um nachzudenken.“

„Und hast du Zeit genug gehabt?“ Minerva sah unverwandt auf die glühenden Fackeln. Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen und trieb die Flammen in ihre Richtung.

„Ich glaube schon.“ Hermine schluckte schwer. „Und ich glaube, du weißt, wofür ich Zeit brauchte…“

Minerva erwiderte nichts, sondern sah weiter unverwandt in die Flammen. Nur das rasche Heben und Senken ihrer Brust verriet, dass sie Hermine gehört hatte. 

„Ich will mehr als nur das hier“, sagte Hermine leise. „Ich will…“

„Hermine, ich habe dir gesagt…“ Minerva brach ab und ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen. 

„Ich weiß.“ Hermines eigene Stimme klang fremd für sie. „Deshalb habe ich mich zurückgezogen.“

Minerva saß weiterhin stumm da und Hermine fragte sich, was wohl in ihr vorgehen mochte. Warum sagte sie nichts? Wieso saß sie da wie eine Statue von Hogwarts? 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Hermine, als Minerva sich weiterhin nicht rührte. 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich dazu sagen?“

Was sie dazu sagen sollte? Das war alles, was Minerva dazu einfiel? War sie es Minerva nicht einmal wert, dass sie mit ihr redete? Hermine hatte sich zuvor alle möglichen Schreckensszenarien ausgemalt, aber dass Minerva überhaupt nicht reagieren würde, war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, stand Hermine auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten zurück ins Haus. „Das war’s dann wohl“, murmelte sie und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Am liebsten hätte sie auf irgendetwas eingeschlagen, aber das musste warten, bis ihr Gast das Haus verlassen hatte. 

Die Terrassentür klappte hinter ihr auf und zu. „Hermine…“ Sie wurde an der Schulter herumgerissen und starrte in Minervas erschrockenes Gesicht. 

„Was ist?“ Hermine versuchte, sich loszureißen.

Minerva ließ sie los, aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ Hermine innehalten. „Geh nicht einfach so weg“, bat Minerva leise. 

„Es geht nicht anders.“ Hermine senkte den Blick, als der Schrecken in Minervas Gesicht sie bis ins Mark traf. Sie musste jetzt vernünftig sein, schließlich hatte sie jahrelang genug Elend mit Ron gehabt und durfte sich nicht erneut unglücklich machen. „“Ich kann so nicht weitermachen“, sagte sie in sanfterem Tonfall. „Es tut mir leid, Minerva.“

„Hermine…“ 

Einen Moment standen sie beide da wie in Wachs gegossen, dann ließ Minerva sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und starrte mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Esstisch. „Ich habe dir meine Freundschaft angeboten“, sagte sie, ohne aufzusehen. „Warum kann das nicht genügen?“ 

Hermine seufzte, als sie sich neben sie setzte. „Wie sollen wir eine Freundschaft fortsetzen, wenn wir so unterschiedlich empfinden?“, fragte sie leise. 

Minerva stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und vergrub ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Darum geht es nicht.“

Darum ging es nicht? Was sollte das heißen? Genau darum ging es! 

Oder nicht? Es brauchte eine Weile, bis die Bedeutung von Minervas Worten in Hermines Bewusstsein sickerte. „Minerva…“

Als sie nicht reagierte, zog Hermine vorsichtig die Hände von Minervas Gesicht und zwang sie, sie anzusehen. „Bitte sprich mit mir“, bat sie leise. „Worum geht es dann?“

Es schien Minerva alle Kraft zu kosten, sie anzuschauen, und Hermine erschrak, als sie Tränen in den grünen Augen sah. „Ich bin dazu nicht bereit, Hermine.“

„Warum nicht?“ 

„Ich bin alt.“ Minerva schaute auf ihre Hände, die bebend in Hermines lagen. „Und ich bin nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass…“ Sie machte eine abwehrende Kopfbewegung, als Hermine widersprechen wollte. „Du bist jünger, Hermine. Du denkst nur an die Phase des Glücks, und das ist dein gutes Recht. Aber glaub mir, dabei wird es nicht bleiben.“ 

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Wieso nahm Minerva das Ende einer Beziehung vorweg, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte? War das der Grund, warum sie sich auf niemanden wirklich einließ? „Verdiene ich nicht eine Chance?“, fragte sie fast unhörbar.

„Du, meine Liebe, verdienst das Allerbeste.“ Minerva strich Hermine zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich bin zu alt für dich. Und ich bin eine Frau. Irgendwann wirst du genug von mir haben und dich jemand anderem zuwenden. Und das ist auch richtig so.“

Hermine spürte, wie Wut in ihr hochstieg. Warum behandelte Minerva sie wie eine 17jährige? Sie war doch kein Kind mehr! Ja, sie war ein Kind gewesen, als sie Gefühle für Minerva entwickelt hatte, aber dies hier war etwas ganz anderes, das spürte sie jeden Tag neu. Und trotzdem bewies schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie nie aufgehört hatte, Minerva zu mögen, dass ihre Gefühle keine flüchtige Anwandlung waren. Sie hatte es tausendfach hinterfragt und war immer wieder zu demselben Schluss gekommen. „Wie kannst du das einfach so behaupten?“, rief sie verletzt. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie es in mir aussieht!“ 

„Ich sage das, weil ich die Welt kenne, Hermine.“ Minervas Stimme war jetzt wieder fester, aber sie sah mitgenommen und erschöpft aus. 

„Du kennst die Welt überhaupt nicht“, widersprach Hermine trotzig und löste ihre Hände von Minervas. „Du hast schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und denkst jetzt, so ist das Leben.“

Minerva lächelte müde. „Meine Erfahrungen reichen für ein ganzes Leben. Es wäre dumm von mir, wenn ich das noch einmal wiederholen wollte.“

„Und was ist damit, was du dir jetzt antust?“ Hermine packte Minerva an den Schultern. „Was ist damit, was du mir antust? Zählt das gar nicht?“

„Natürlich zählt das.“ Minerva wich zurück, als Hermine ihr so nahe kam. „Aber das wird vorbeigehen.“

„Nein, wird es nicht.“ Hermines braune Augen funkelten. „Das redest du dir ein, weil du Angst hast.“ Sie nahm Minervas Gesicht in beide Hände. „Seit wann lässt du dich von der Angst beherrschen? Das passt gar nicht zu dir. Du bist doch eine Gryffindor…“ Und ehe Minerva es verhindern konnte, beugte Hermine sich vor und küsste sie. 

Hermine schloss die Augen, als ein buntes Feuerwerk in ihrem Kopf explodierte, einem Schockzauber nicht unähnlich. Sie zog ihr Gesicht ein paar Millimeter weg, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, und lehnte dann ihre Stirn behutsam an Minervas. „Gib mir eine Chance“, flüsterte sie und küsste erneut die weichen Lippen. „Deine Sorgen sind sicher nur Gespenster aus der Vergangenheit… Bitte Minerva...“ Und endlich, als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen, küsste Minerva sie zurück. Nicht vorsichtig und sanft sondern mit der wilden Kraft einer Gryffindor-Löwin. 

Und Hermine wurde ganz schwindelig von ihren Lippen und ihrem Duft und ihrer Nähe. Niemand hatte sie jemals so geküsst. Hermines ganzer Körper glühte, aber auch sie war eine Gryffindor und ehe sie sich versah, war ihre linke Hand in Minervas Nacken und ihre rechte unter Minervas Bluse.

Bei der intimen Berührung wich Minerva zurück und lehnte sich, über sich selbst schockiert, zurück in den Stuhl. „Warte…“, flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Ich brauche Zeit… um über alles nachzudenken.“

„Natürlich.“ Hermine nickte und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet und konnte nun nicht mehr davon lassen. Alles in ihr wollte zurück zu Minerva, zurück zu den weichen Lippen, zurück zu der seidigen Haut… Sie wusste, dass sie Minerva Zeit zugestehen musste, aber wie sollten sie jetzt noch so tun, als ob sie nur eine Freundschaft verband? „Kannst du mir mehr über deine Erfahrungen erzählen?“, fragte sie leise. „Ich möchte es verstehen.“

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu verstehen.“ Minerva lächelte schwach, aber protestierte nicht, als Hermine ihre Hände nahm und die Finger küsste.

“Hast du deinen Ehemann geliebt?” Hermine ließ ihre Hände sinken, ohne Minervas loszulassen. „Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass du für drei Jahre verheiratet warst“, fügte sie rasch hinzu, um das vertrauliche Gespräch mit Pomona Sprout nicht zu verraten.

„Ja… Nein… Ich meine…“ Minerva zögerte. „Ich hätte ihn nicht geheiratet, wenn ich irgendetwas von ihm gewollt hätte.“

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich einen belehrenden Kommentar zu verkneifen. Das war das seltsamste Motiv, um jemanden zu heiraten, das sie je gehört hatte. „Du fühltest dich nicht zu ihm hingezogen?“

“Es war… angenehm”, fuhr Minerva bedächtig fort. „Es war gut, nicht mehr allein zu sein, Dinge gemeinsam zu tun, zu jemandem zu gehören. Und wir passten gut zueinander.“ Sie streichelte geistesabwesend mit ihren Daumen über Hermines Handrücken. “Es hat aber nicht lange gedauert. Natürlich hat es das nicht.“

Hermine drückte mitfühlend ihre Hand, aber bereute es sofort, als Minerva zu bemerken schien, was sie getan hatte und ihre Hände wegzog. „Wie oft warst du schon verliebt?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

“Nur einmal.” Minerva seufzte und fuhr sich über die Stirn. “Nun, vielleicht jetzt zweimal…”, murmelte sie undeutlich und wich schnell Hermines Blick aus, bevor diese etwas sagen konnte. „Er war ein Muggel und ich war sehr jung und sehr verliebt.“ Sie lächelte versonnen. „Wir hatten eine wunderbare Zeit zusammen und wollten heiraten. Aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht mein Leben lang meine magischen Kräfte verstecken konnte, wie meine Mutter es getan hatte. Also habe ich ihn verlassen.“

Hermine musste sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte irgendetwas tun, aber kein Zeitumkehrer der Welt hätte Minerva diesen Schmerz ersparen können. 

“Es ist in Ordnung.” Minerva ahnte offenbar, was in Hermine vorging. “Das ist jetzt alles längst Vergangenheit.”

“Nein, es ist nicht okay.” Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass es hier nicht nur um eine tragische Liebesgeschichte ging. Es ging um Verlust und Trauer in Minervas Leben. Immer wieder. „Du hast so viele Menschen in deinem Leben verloren, Minerva. Du hast drei Kriege überlebt. Ich bin immer noch dabei, mit den Verlusten eines Krieges fertigzuwerden und kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, liebe Menschen immer und immer wieder zu verlieren.“

“Ja.” Minerva nickte. “Das Schicksal macht mir das Lieben schwer.”

“Aber du tust es immer noch.” In der Tat kannte Hermine kaum einen Menschen, der so leidenschaftlich mit den Dingen umging wie Minerva McGonagall.

„Ja, ich tue es immer noch“, seufzte Minerva. „Wenn ich etwas im Leben gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass man sich auf nichts verlassen kann. Die Dinge können sich so schnell verändern, und der Mensch, der dir heute wichtig ist, kann morgen schon tot sein.“

“Ich weiß, Minerva, ich weiß.” Hermine strich eine Strähne aus Minervas gebräuntem Gesicht. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr einlassen sollten, im Gegenteil. Es heißt, dass wir jede Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen sollten, ehe es zu spät ist.“

“Du bist schon immer sehr überzeugend gewesen, Hermine Granger.” Das erste Mal an diesem Abend lachte Minerva und das bekannte Geräusch wärmte Hermines Herz. Sie hatte Minervas Lachen so vermisst. „Aber ich meine es ernst, Hermine. Ich brauch wirklich Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken.”

“Ja, ich verstehen das.” Hermine nickte und versuchte, dabei nicht zu enttäuscht auszusehen. „Darf ich dich sehen, während du über alles nachdenkst?“

„Nein.“

„Okay.“ Hermine atmete tief durch. Natürlich hatte Minerva recht. Hermine hatte sie auch nicht sehen wollen, als sie Zeit zum Nachdenken gebraucht hatte. Aber jetzt wusste sie, dass es einen Teil in Minerva gab, der sie wollte - und offenbar nicht gerade ein kleiner Teil. Das machte es schwer, einfach auf ihre Entscheidung zu warten und nichts weiter tun zu können. „Darf ich dich noch einmal küssen, bevor du über alles nachdenken wirst?“

„Ja.“ 

Minervas Zusage kam zögernd, und ehe sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, zog Hermine sie zurück in ihre Arme, entschlossen, ein paar unwiderlegbare Argumente anzubringen, solange sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Ab morgen würde sie Minerva die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte. Sie würde warten, solange es sein musste. Irgendwann würde Minerva auf sie zukommen, das wusste Hermine. Und schon bald würde sie ihr beweisen, dass man für Glück kein Serum brauchte, und dass Glück von Dauer sein konnte, auch für Minerva McGonagall.

In ihrem Bemühen, Minervas Wunsch zu respektieren, hatte Hermine sich nur einen Kuss erbeten, aber auch Minerva schien plötzlich klarzuwerden, dass sie sich nun vielleicht längere Zeit nicht sehen würden. So ergab ein Kuss den anderen, und als Minerva in den frühen Morgenstunden Hermines Haus verließ, fehlte der oberste Knopf ihrer Bluse, ihr schwarzes Haar floss weich über ihre schmalen Schultern, und sie hatte einen federnden Schritt, den die Porträts im Büro der Schulleiterin an ihr noch nie gesehen hatten. 

Wenn Minerva sich noch einmal umgedreht hätte, hätte sie gesehen, wie Severus Snape diskret, aber mit verächtlicher Miene, eine Handvoll Galleonen an Albus Dumbledore überreichte. Und wenn die Porträts ihre Rahmen hätten verlassen können, hätten sie beobachten können, wie in der Dämmerung eine getigerte Katze mit auffälligem Muster um die Augen über die Türme von Hogwarts tänzelte.


End file.
